DragonLance The Shinigami Rewrites
by Kenderlyn
Summary: Duo as a kender? scared yet? Pretty much abandoned by now. I have no problem with someone else taking over this fic, just email me a link so I can put it in my profile.
1.

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
A few notes, For those of you who read this before, and noticed the differences, I discovered that my 'G-boy' timeline wasn't quite fitting into my 'Krynn' timeline, so, I've been rearranging the story to make the new blend with the old a bit better. I've also added part of the prologue to give a bit more background, and made it more clear that Heero was drifting in space for a while before he reached Krynn (the others seemed to be arriving a little too soon for how I had written the story before.). Duo and the others will be arriving a bit later in the story, excet for Heero's little flashbacks. I'll be adding more to the story, and trying to make it fit the official timeline better.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Are you giving a party, Old One?" Tika asked as she carried over the most comfortable, well-worn chair in the Inn. "A party?" The thought seemed to strike the old man as funny. He chuckled. "Yes, girl, it will be a party such as the world of Krynn has not seen since before the Cataclysm! Be ready, Tika Waylan. Be ready!"  
  
He patted her shoulder, tousled her hair, then turned and lowered himnself, bones creaking, into the chair. "A mug of ale," he ordered. Tika went to pour the ale. It wasn't until she had brought the old man his drink and gone back to her sweeping that she stopped, wondering how he knew her name. She turned to look at the old man, he was staring at the sky, from his seat in the corner. "Soon," he said placidly.  
  
***  
  
Hereo sat in the cockpit of his shuttle, wondering how he would get out of this mess. "Little supplies, less fuel, no communications, and that planet is getting too close for my liking." He set himself, preparing for a crash. But I've been gone too long. The others will start looking for me soon  
  
Heero carefully extricated himself from the wreckage of his shuttle. This is not good. Where am I? He looked around. Uncharted planet. Duo would laugh.  
  
"...The uncharted planet is a typical sci-fi cliche..."  
  
He sighed softly, then turned South-East, away from the lake, following the path.  
  
After a while, he came across a young boy, he was only about four feet tall. With long hair, a long sort of slingshot, and a wide grin. He looks like Duo a bit. The boy grinned up at him.  
  
"Hi! Are you lost?"  
  
"...are you lost?" "I've been lost all my life."  
  
"I think so. Where am I?" The boy grinned wider. "You're just outside Solace. Was there somewhere you needed to be?" "I'm not from around here. What planet is this?" Now the boy was very enthusiastic. "Planet? Wow! Are you an alien? My friends don't believe in aliens, but they'd have to exist right? Just to make life interesting.... Hey, I don't even know your name yet, do I?" "Hn." The boy tilted his head curiously. "You don't talk much do you? Well My name is Tasslehoff Burrfoot, What's yours?"  
  
"... antisocial, thinks he's evil knievel and hardly speaks!Why don't you give up and stop pretending to be human?"  
  
"What are you?" The boy frowned slightly. "I'm a kender of course. Don't you have kender where you are? Anyway, you didn't answer me!" "Heero Yuy." The boy grinned again as Heero added, "No we don't have kender. I have heard of them, though." "how'd you hear of kender if you don't have any?" "I have a friend who knows about kender." "Wow, what's his name?" The kender looked up then. "No time, come on." The diminutive figure dragged Heero through the bushes, as two figures came down the path. Now that Heero had some idea of where he was, he could name the races of the two figures. Hn, an elf. Or rather, a half-elf, judging by the beard. And a dwarf.  
  
"... rare friendship that only occurs in a fantasy novel. The author always makes a point of saying it wouldn't normally occur. The most common is the elf and dwarf pair. Even Papa Tolkien used it!"  
  
The two neared where Heero and Tasslehoff were hiding. "Who goes there?" The half-elf called out. Heero jumped slightly as the kender swung his strange staff to create a whirring noise. Then he raised his voice in a screaming whine.  
  
"Elven wanderer, turn from your course and leave the dwarf behind. We are the spirits of those poor souls Flint Fireforge left on the bar-room floor. Did we die in combat?" Heero felt the hair on the back of his neck lift slightly when the kender changed key. "NO! We died of shame, cursed by the ghost of the grape for not being able to outdrink a hill dwarf." Heero jumped as the elf started to laugh. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Tasslehoff grinning like mad. "Damn the eyes of the elves! And damn the beards of the dwarves!" The dwarf groaned.  
  
"Wouldn't you know it? Tasslehoff Burrfoot!" Tasslehoff emerged from the bushes, once more dragging Heero behind him. "Flint!" The kender cried out as he flung himself at the dwarf. Then he turned to the elf. "Who's this? Tanis! I didn't recognise you with a beard!" The elf grinned waving the kender off as he tried to hug the much taller elf. "No thanks, I want to keep my money pouch." Heero couldn't help a smile as the dwarf tackled the kender.  
  
He stopped paying attention to the figures with him. Something smelt off. He didn't recognise the odour, but thought he should be on guard. Thinking quickly, he pulled a switchblade from his pants. Hang on, this is Duo's blade. How did I get it? Oh hang on, he wore these pants before me. I only got them when he complained about the spandex. Ugh, Heero no baka, concentrate. Too late. He flicked the blade out, just as Tanis reacted to the sound of a jingle behind them.  
  
***  
  
Heero glanced at the disgusting figure as it trotted away on it's ridiculous looking pony. "Goblins! In Solace! This new Theocrat has much to answer for!" Flint spat. Heero stopped listening. He focused on his enemies. Then one of the goblins attacked. He didn't move as the creature ran at him, he saw Tanis out the peripherals of his vision, standing over a corpse. Heero just flicked the blade in his hand, slitting the goblin's throat. Then Tasslehoff's voice rang out. "These scum will fight for anyone, Tanis. Throw them some dog meat once in a while and they're yours forev-" "Dog Meat! How about kender meat, you little squeaker!" Heero once again blocked out all outside noise. They left in relative silence. Then Tas grabbed his arm again.  
  
"By the way, Tanis, Flint, this is Heero Yuy. I met him just away from Crystalmir Lake." The half elf looked askance at Heero, then remembered that he had fought alongside them against the goblins. "Heero, where are you from? It is a name I have not heard before." Tanis looked at him, but then Tasslehoff grinned. "He's an alien! He asked what planet we're on and everything - but he didn't ask about our leader... aren't aliens meant to do that?" "Baka, I'm human." Heero responded. Tasslehoff frowned.  
  
"what does Baka mean?" Heero looked down at him. I'd forgotten that I wasn't dealing with Duo there. He thought how to say it, then went with the truth. "Baka means idiot." He said flatly. To his surprise, Flint burst out laughing. Tanis hid a smile. "He got you there Tas, now drop it. Heero, what brings you here?" Heero jumped. He sacolded himself for letting his guard drop so far. "I just... dropped in." He replied thoughtlessly. Tas grinned. "C'mon! Let's go!" The four walked into Solace.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked around the inn cautiously, mentally calculating all possible threats and escape routes. He saw Tas run into the crowd. Pointed ears. Him and Tanis both have pointed ears. What is a kender exactly? He looked up at a roar. He saw Tas being lifted by a giant of a man.  
  
"Come on Heero." Tanis said. The pilot followed the half elf further into the inn. Tanis smiled at the huge man, as he was crushed by a strong embrace. Once the man let him go, he spoke up. "Caramon, this is Heero Yuy. Heero, Caramon Majere. Where's Raistlin?" The big man frowned at the question, then nodded at the shadowed corner. "There. He's changed Tanis." Tanis moved forward. Heero watched as the half-elf spoke uneasily. "Raistlin?" The robed figure looked up. "Tanis?" He asked.[i] Then he pulled his hood back. Heero had seen dreadful things in the war. He had done worse.  
  
"You set your own leg???"  
  
But nothing in the past prepared him for his first ever sight of Raistlin Majere. Heero turned his face away uneasily. Given a choice, I think I'd take my chances facing Duo after self-destructing. And maybe a few suicide jumps out of tall buildings. Duo in a temper is nothing to that. I think maybe even Dr J would be better. He turned back at the sound of his name. "Heero? This is Caramon's brother Raistlin. Raistlin, this is Heero Yuy. Tas picked him up." The mage gave a knowing... well, not quite smile. More like grimace. At the thought, Heero turned to look for the kender. His attention was caught by Tanis' voice.  
  
"It's from Kitiara. She's not coming." Who is Kitiara? Heero thought. Then Flint spoke. "That's done it. The circle is broken, the oath denied. Bad luck." He shook his head. "Bad luck." Heero's confusion must have shown. Tas spoke. "Oops, sorry Heero, Kitiara is Caramon and Raistlin's half sister." Heero just nodded, dismissing the conversation. Then looked over as a man in armour walked in, followed by a couple of strangers. "Sturm!" Tanis said. Heero felt a tug on his arm, as Tas whispered to him. "You're dressed pretty odd. Do you want me to find you some better clothes?" Heero looked down at himself. Hn. What does he mean? I'm not wearing my spandex. Duo made sure of that. I wonder what that baka's doing. It won't hurt though. At least I won't stand out. "Alright Tas. But nothing over the top." Tas grinned, then used the words that struck an all too real fear into a young man still used to dealing with the manic god of death. "Trust me."  
  
***  
  
"What do you think?" Tas grinned. Heero looked down at the clothes. "Tas, it's leather." "Yeah, so you're a fighter. Elven fighters wear leather." "Tas, I'm not an elf." Tas pouted. "You did say you wouldn't wear armour like Caramon or Sturm. So I got you some like Tanis." "Alright. I'll wear the damned armour." Tas smiled brilliantly. "Great! Well? Go on, get changed." Heero sighed. "Yes Tas."  
  
Heero descended the stairs to the common room of the inn. He saw Tas listening to a song. The barbarian woman was the singer. Then as the song faded away, the old man in the corner began to tell a story. Heero turned towards Tanis. "Did Tas find you some new clothes?" Tanis smiled. Heero met his eyes. "Yes." They looked around at a voice. "Blasphemy! Blasphemy! Heretic! Corrupting our youth! I'll bring you before the counshel, old man!" As Heero watched the man rant on about heresy and then tried to take the staff. The woman's companion shoved the other man away. Not very hard, but the man fell into the fire. Only Tas seemed able to move. Even before Heero could register what had happened, Tas was holding the woman's staff, and used it to knock the burning man to the ground. Heero blinked. Oh God. That staff just... Tas looked stunned. The old man began to shout.  
  
It healed him! The staff! Look at the staff! Call the guards! Arrest the kender! Arrest the barbarians! Arrest their friends! I saw them come in with this knight!" He was pointing at the armoured man with Tanis. Sturm wasn't it? Ha, I hear more than you thought Duo. The [formerly] burning man screamed some more about blasphemy and heresy, then stuck his hand back into the fire. The barmaid led them away. He heard Tanis. "We'll have to go out through the kitchen!"[ii]  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed. Everything he had believed was being turned on it's head. There's no such things as elves and dwarves. There's no such thing as magic. Kender aren't real. Ha. No wonder Duo laughed at me when I said all that. What I wouldn't give for my gun. Heero raised his head at a sound. They were standing at the door of one of the tree houses. Tas was picking the lock. "Come in." The kender said. As they all crowded into the tiny house, Heero moved to a point where he could see outside. Then Tanis finally spoke. "The blue crystal staff, it healed that man. How?" Heero listened intently. This could be useful knowledge. "I do not know. I-I haven't had it very long." Goldmoon's voice faltered. Tanis held out his hands where they had been hurt from sliding down the rope. She touched the staff to his hands. They healed in front of their eyes. "True healing!" Tanis breathed.  
  
Heero, frowned, and as the others got into a discussion about the woman and her staff, he saw Caramon move from the window to stand behind his brother. Silently Heero took his place keeping watch. His head snapped around at a cry of pain from the mage, and glanced away again when he realised there was no real danger. Glancing down, he saw Tas had joined him at the window. "Heero," Tas whispered, "how did you jump that far?" Heero looked at the kender sharply. Shit, I didn't realise that he saw me jump. Without the benefit of Raistlin's spell too. Hn, more magic. I really need to get home.  
  
"Training." He answered shortly. Then he stiffened. "Tas, can you see?" The kender nodded to his soft whisper. "Hush!" The kender ordered the others in the house. "The Theocrat's guards!" Heero dismissed the others in the room as irrelevant. He focused on the noises outside. Just within his hearing he heard Tanis' incredulous whisper. "They're conducting a house to house search!" Then the goblins were outside the door. Everyone melted into the shadows.  
  
The door swung open. Kami-Sama, didn't we lock that? The goblins walked in and saw Raistlin sitting in the corner. Heero listened to them. "Oh, ho! Look what we've found! A staff!" He walked closer to Raistlin. "Hand me that staff!" He ordered. "Certainly," Raistlin whispered. He held his staff out "Shirak." The crystal flared to life. The goblins shrieked and shut their eyes, fumbling for their swords. At that moment, Caramon jumped from behind the door, grabbed the goblins around their necks, and swept their heads together with a sickening thud. The goblin bodies crumpled into a stinking heap. "Dead?" asked Tanis. "I'm afraid so. I hit them too hard."[iii] "Well, that's torn it. We've murdered two more of the Theocrat's guards. He'll have the town up in arms. Now we can't just lie low for a few days - we've got to get out of here! And you two had better come with us." The last was addressed to the plainsmen. Then Tanis turned to Heero. "What about you? Where were you planning on going?" "I don't even know where I am, let alone where I'm going." Heero stated shortly. "Well then, perhaps you'd better stick with us. They'll be after you too since you were with us in the inn." Heero just nodded, then returned to keeping watch outside while the others worked out where they were going. Tas pulled on his arm. "Heero, would you help me find some food?" Looking at Tas, Heero nodded, then went with the kender to see what he could find in Tika's kitchen. They left after completely trashing the living room.  
  
***  
  
"I don't think he trusts us." Caramon observed. "Would you?" Tanis asked, glancing at the big man. I don't think I'd trust us either. Then Tanis looked at Heero. And him. Who is he? Tas called him an alien. Said he was from beyond the stars. But how? Then again, Tas claims there are plants that can live on air, so I wouldn't take that last too seriously. But Heero's so quiet that he makes Riverwind seem loquacious. And I don't think he really trusts us either. He always watches us as though we're a threat. Except Tas. For some unknown reason, he trusts Tas. Why? Who is he? Where is he from? Tanis sighed. "What's the plan?" Sturm asked. "We're going by boat." Tanis answered. "Oh, ho!" Caramon chuckled, "Told Flint yet?" "No. Leave that to me." "Where are we getting the boat?" Sturm asked suspiciously. "You'll be happier not knowing," the half-elf said. The knight frowned. His eyes followed the kender, who was far ahead of them, flitting, from one shadow to another. "I don't like this, Tanis. First we're murderers, now we're about to become thieves." "I don't consider myself a murderer." Caramon snorted. "Goblins don't count."  
  
***  
  
Heero watched the forest carefully. I can't let my guard slip. He glanced out at the lake. I think when I get a chance, I'll ask Tas to explain everyone in this little group. For instance, why the Dwarf... Flint was it? Why is he so nervous about being in a boat? He scanned the trees again, before turning towards the lake where he had first crashed. It wasn't far from here now that I think of it. He heard Flint's horrified voice. "You're going to put us all in one boat! You're mad half-elf!" "It's a big boat." Tanis answered. Why doesn't he like boats? Heero wondered. As they all piled into the boat - minus Flint - Heero noticed Tas struggling with the oars, and Tanis swearing. He missed a shot? Well I never...  
  
"... elves are master marksmen, they *never* miss a shot. Even half-elves have no trouble with archery."  
  
He felt a dampness as the dwarf was hauled aboard the boat, soaking wet. He got even wetter as Caramon finally splashed aboard. Heero finally allowed his guard to slip. He closed his eyes, forcing everything from his mind. Relax Yuy. Just try to relax. You can't do anything at the moment. He sighed slightly, then glanced up as he heard Goldmoon gasp. "Raist, what is it? I don't see anything." Caramon said. Heero listened as Raistlin went into a coughing fit, then managed to choke out the words. "Tanis... The constellations..." "What?" Tanis asked startled. "What about the constellations?" "Gone!" Raistlin rasped, then went into another coughing fit. When he could speak again he said, "The constellation known as the Queen of Darkness and the one called Valiant Warrior. Both gone. She has come to Krynn, Tanis, and he has come to fight her. All the evil rumours we have heard are true. War, death, destruction..." His voice died in another fit of coughing. Caramon held him. "C'mon, Raist. Don't get so worked up. It's only a bunch of stars." "Only a bunch of stars." Tanis repeated flatly. Thinking of everything else he had seen, some things that he would have dismissed as impossible only a couple of days ago, Heero wasn't so sure.  
  
***  
  
Heero smiled to himself as Tas wrapped a blanket around the dwarf. The more I see of him, the more he reminds me of that braided baka. And that damn stubborn dwarf is a little like me. The last thought was a little rueful. He moved forward and spoke quietly. "Tas, could I talk to you for a while?" "Sure Heero! Just let me..." "Go on doorknob. I'll be fine." That last was the dwarf, who was greedily drinking some wine. Doorknob? Maybe it's like when I say Duo no baka. Tas shrugged, then went with Heero to a quiet corner. "Tas," Heero wasn't sure how to ask for what he wanted. Then he decided. "Can you tell me a bit about your friends? And probably about the area we're in. I think I need to know what is going on." Tas grinned. "Sure! I just gotta think. Um, there's Tanis and Flint, Tanis is from Qualinesti, and Flint is a Hill Dwarf." "I kind of guessed that. Why was he so nervous about boats?" Tas grinned. "Just a fishing trip that went wrong. Anyway, Caramon and Raistlin, they're easy to work out, Caramon is strong but not too clever, and Raistlin is smart, but really weak physically. They're both human. Solace born and bred! Um, Sturm is a Knight of Solamnia, but I've known him for years. He isn't as uptight as he acts. The barbarians, I'm not sure cause they weren't part of our group before. But it looks like Goldmoon's a high ranking lady of Que-Shu, and Riverwind's the guard or something... but then, it looks like they're in love." Heero nodded, figuring that Tas wouldn't say much more than that. Well, not relevant anyway. He watched silently for a while as Tas sorted through the items in his pouches. "So what about the area?" Before Tas could answer, Tanis came over to them. "Tas... my ring..." Tanis said softly, pointing at a finely carved ring of golden, clinging ivy leaves. "Is it?" asked Tasslehoff with wide-eyed innocence. "is this yours? I'm glad I found it. You must have dropped it at the inn." Tanis settled down next to the kender. Heero didn't miss the odd look that Tanis gave him. "Have you got a map of this area, Tas?" The kender's eyes shone. "A map? Yes Tanis. Of course." Gathering all his belongings up, Tas pulled out a hand-carved wooden scroll case from another pouch. He drew forth a sheaf of maps. Heero stared at the kender's collection. Kami- Sama, I've never seen so many maps. Almost absently he picked up a few of the maps to try and decipher them.  
  
***  
  
I'll end this chapter here, since we've reached the first night, on the banks of Crystalmir Lake, the next chapter will deal with the other plot point bought up in the other version. Yup, the G-Boys are in the house! OK, how did the rewrite of my Rewrites go? Better? Worse? So-so? I'm keeping the new version, since I like this one a bit better, but I don't know how well it'll work out.  
  
----------------------- [i] This always made me laugh, anybody else get the feeling of the constant "Heero" "Relena" that went on in GW? No wonder there are so many shounen ai Tanis/Raistlin stories around!  
  
[ii] This is my all time favourite DragonLance quote! It is also one of the most recognisable, as shown when Tanis repeats that line in "Dragons of Summer Flame" before the Knights of Takhisis attack the High Clerist's Tower.  
  
[iii] Another of my favourite lines! This is just so Caramon, but also, it's something you could almost see Heero sayng too. 


	2. 

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Ok, this is where the other guys get to Krynn, it's just a series of short pieces, mainly dealing with Duo, and a couple of the others. Also, I've moved Duo's Story into this chapter. As a result, it's shorter than the last chapter.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Wu-chan, got a lock on where Heero's shuttle is?" "Not yet Maxwell. We're still looking for a signal... wait, got it." "Where, where, where?" "just outside of 'known' space. We can set up a recovery mission soon." "I'm in." "I never doubted that Maxwell. Now get out of my way so I can find some coordinates." "OK, Wu-man!" "Maxwell, don't call me.... Never mind." Wufei sighed.  
  
Duo sighed, looking in the mirror. Slowly he pulled his hair from the tops of his ears. Of the other pilots, only Heero had seen his ears properly. He sighed, as he examined one very pointy ear. Half kender, half elf. What a joke hey? Either way I have pointy ears. But I'll get by, I just need to find Heero. Lowering his hair over his ears again, Duo walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Kender are the childlike thieves of Krynn." Duo grinned. "But don't call them thieves. Mega insult. Call a kender a thief, and you deserve what you get.  
  
Duo looked at the world where Heero had crashed. It couldn't be. But it does look like the map I saw... so long ago. I wish I still had that map. Could it be? He glanced up as Quatre spoke out. "There's no real help for it. We'll have to go in secret. That means several drop offs in several places around where the shuttle is." "I'll drop you all off." Duo volunteered. "That way I'll end up near the shuttle." Wufei nodded. Trowa just looked at him. "Really guys, I'll be fine." They hunched over the view of the land near the crash site. "Alright, he crashed somewhere near this lake, so we'll drop off there, there, and there, and I'll land the shuttle near here, which is the most likely place for Heero to have landed." "Are you sure Duo?" Quatre still looked worried. "It should be about right." Wufei frowned slightly. "Fine then, Maxwell. Start the drop off. I'll go first. Then Barton, then Winner. We'll meet up, where?" "If I read this right, there should be a small town about here. We'll meet there." Trowa nodded. "Alright Duo. Let's go." "Wait." The others turned. "Q-man, are you picking anything up from Heero?" Quatre's eyes widened, then he concentrated. His eyes lit up suddenly. "Good thinking Duo. Yes. He's still within the area you pointed out." "That's good to know Quatre." The boys prepared for their respective drop offs. Could it be? Finally, I'm home.  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed heavily. Then he looked back at his friends. "Look, we don't want to attract attention. This world is low-tech. That means-" "We know what it means Maxwell! Get on with it." "As I was saying. We need to dress in a way that won't draw too much attention to ourselves. This means plain. Homespun. Ordinary. Maybe leather if you're good. OK?" Quatre frowned. "What about your hair Duo? Won't that attract attention?" "No Q-man. I have that all worked out. I won't be noticed at all. I can just blend in with the crowd." "Dressed like that." Duo gave his familiar manic Shinigami grin. "Trust me."  
  
Duo sighed. Again. They're being so difficult. He spoke again. "Trowa, I know what I'm talking about, ok? I'll explain it all when we meet in Solace." Trowa nodded finally. Right. Trowa near the plainsmen. Quatre near Qualinesti. Wufei near Tarsis. Me near Crystalmir Lake. We can do this. Duo grinned again. It wasn't until later, that the other pilots realised Duo had referred to the town by name.  
  
Duo walked into Solace. He saw a pretty red-haired girl walking towards him. Hmm, I could lift her purse easily, but maybe... He spoke up. "Hey!" The girl looked to him. "I'm new to town, would you be able to tell me where I could get a job?" She looked at him. "Well, how do you think you'd go working at the inn?" He smiled. "Why not?" The girl smiled back at him. "My name is Tika Waylan. What's yours?" "I'm..." May as well cover my ass. "Shinigami."  
  
"Hey, Shin!" The new boy was quick on his feet. Tika smiled. He darted faster than almost any kender. well, not surprising really. Poor kid, a half-kender. With enough sense to get a job, but still with all the kender skills. She looked thoughtful. I'm glad though. If he hadn't been able to pick that lock. Those children would be dead now. I just have to get him to stop chatting so much. Her smile reappeared as Shin sidestepped a rather lecherous patron. "Hey! Who are you calling a girl?" Shin snarled, a knife in his hand. The man jumped. Oh yes, He is most definitely a kender. "Shin! Let it go." "But Tika!" Shin was indignant. "Never mind. Just continue serving the other customers." Shin turned from the lecher. But his huge expressive eyes promised retribution later.  
  
***  
  
Duo scowled for a moment, dropping his mask altogether. Sargas[i]' balls, Heero. The things I go through for you. After all this, You'd better be alive still. But that Hederick. Duo shuddered That guy gives me the creeps. It's so hard monitoring what I say. One day I'm gonna slip and mention Earth. No. I won't do that. This is for Heero's sake. I hope the others are alright.  
  
***  
  
Wufei looked around the town thoughtfully. He wasn't sure where he was. He'd asked about Solace, but no-one paid any attention to him. All people looked at him with barely concealed suspicion. He went to a building, that looked like it may have some information. A library. At least they aren't complete morons here. Maybe I can find an atlas or something. Wufei looked around. He picked up a book thoughtfully. a theological book. He was about to put it down, until he saw the title. Kiri-Jolith[ii] - Sword of Justice. Maybe I can wait here for a bit. This looks interesting. Settling down in a corner, Wufei opened the book, and began to read.  
  
***  
  
Duo looked up from the book he had been reading, as a lone figure slipped into the inn. Tika spoke to the cloaked stranger. "I'm sorry, we're closed at the moment." The figure pulled its hood back. Before he could speak, Duo called out. "It's alright Tika!" She looked at him. "Why Shin?" Duo didn't answer her. He turned to the stranger instead. "Come on in, You're the first to arrive." The boy nodded, and moved towards his braided friend. Tika relaxed slightly, since Shin knew him. "So you haven't seen the others yet?" Duo shook his head. "No, apparently Heero was here a while back, but he left with the theocrat on his tail." "Theocrat?" "I'll tell you all about it, Trowa." Duo grinned, then told Trowa all that he had learnt in Solace.  
  
***  
  
Interlude - Duo's Story  
  
Quivalath watched helplessly as his love went into labour. the midwife felt it was unlikely that the kender maid would survive the birth of her half-elven child. He couldn't help the shudders as the midwife asked who they were to save if it came to a choice. his only answer was both. As he was led into the room, he heard the cries as his love lost strength. Hold on Lynnette he pleaded silently. He ran closer as he heard the remarks. His Lyn was dying. He heard her whisper. "Now I know what it means." As her child drew his first breath, Lynnette Lockpicker drew her last, whispering the name. "Shinigami." Quivalath was passed his newborn son, as the midwives tried to save his Lyn. but looking at his violet eyed child, he knew it was too late. But he couldn't bring himself to hate the child. "Then that is your name, my son. Shinigami. Maybe one day we will discover the meaning of your name ourselves."  
  
Nemesis watched her father bouncing her half-kender brother on his knee. She had helped her father raise the child. The five-year-old boy was remarkably placid, considering his mother's race. The near ninety elfmaid smiled. I will protect you little brother. May the gods keep you and bless you. She sighed. "Father, I must speak with you." the elder elf looked at his full elven daughter. "What is it Nemesis?" "Trouble. they are talking of all out war. We have to send Shin to safety." Quivalath sighed. "Very well Nemesis. Could you get a message to the wizard's conclave in Wayreth?" "Consider it done father." the elfmaid took another look at her violet- eyed half-brother, and left the room.  
  
"NO!" Screamed the small child. "I don't wanna!" Par Salian watched helplessly as the small boy struggled with the mages trying to keep him still. Slippery as a kender, as the saying goes. He watched worried as Quivalath tried to placate the boy. Shinigami did not want to be placated. "Daddy! NO! Don't make me go!" the child wailed. The head of the white robes waited. Then he spoke calmly. "Quivalath, it is time." The elven lord reluctantly placed his only son in the circle. Then Par Salian cast the spell that would send the child to a place far away. To safety. If there was safety anywhere. The stones seemed to sing. There was a flash of light, then Shinigami was gone.  
  
"Hey, kid. You all right?" the street kid asked the strange long-haired boy.  
  
Shinigami looked at him, puzzled. He didn't understand. Why daddy? Didn't you want me anymore? He shook his head as the boy in front of him babbled some more in that strange language. Nemesis, why didn't you let me stay? I don't wanna be here. I wanna go home!  
  
"Shit kid, can't ya talk?" the boy continued. As poor Shin tried to make sense of what he was saying, the boy lifted him to his feet carefully. Tears welled up in Shin's eyes, and spilled over. "Hey, boys don't cry." Solo said softly as he wiped away the younger boy's tears. Shin looked at him, and then echoed the strange sounding words. "B-Boys d-don't c-cry." Solo smiled. "That's right." "s'right." Shin echoed once more. "C'mon kid, gotta get ya to safety, hey? The name's Solo." "Solo." The boy who was once Shinigami of Qualinesti, followed the strange human boy away. Solo became, in time, as close as a brother to the kid. The kid became a remarkably able thief. But Shinigami never forgot his elven family. Then the plague, then a church, then a massacre, then a scientist, and a war. And Shinigami was reborn.  
  
And, far away, on another plane, an old man smiled. "And then there were five..."  
  
*******  
  
I don't need to explain who the old man was, do I?  
  
Kend  
  
----------------------- [i] For those of you who aren't familiar with Krynnish deities, Sargas is a more familiar term for Sargonnas, Consort to Takhisis, and the god of Vengeance. [ii] More Krynnish theology - Kiri-Jolith has the head of a bison, and he is the elder son of Paladine 


	3. 

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open the next morning, and he lay for a moment, thinking. Hard ground, I'm not inside. I remember, the shuttle crashed. I'm in the middle of some quest to find out about a blue crystal staff, that heals people. I don't know, kender, elves, dwarves, a blue crystal staff, and goblins. I must be crazy. But... Duo told me about these things. I thought he was talking about a book or something, but... Duo has pointed ears. Just like Tanis and Tas. Is he a kender, or an elf? He's shorter than Tanis, but taller than Tas, and I got the impression that Tas is about average height for a kender. He sat up carefully. "Oh! Heero, you're awake!" Tas called cheerfully. Heero looked over where Goldmoon and Tas were making breakfast. "There is not much food I'm afraid," Goldmoon said, tossing cereal into a pot of boiling water. "Tika's larder wasn't well stocked," Tasslehoff added in apology. "We've got a loaf of bread, some dried beef, half a mouldy cheese, and the oatmeal. Tika must eat her meals out." Heero gave a small smile. "At least you thought to bring food, Tas. Don't apologise." Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw Tanis nod slightly in agreement. Heero raised an eyebrow as Caramon came out and complained about the lack of food. Bolstered by Heero's encouragement, Tas only grinned. "There'll be less for dinner. Tighten your belt. You're gaining weight anyhow." Caramon sighed dismally.  
  
***  
  
"Still someone ought to scout-" "I will Tanis." Tas offered "No one would suspect a kender travelling alone." Tanis frowned. Heero wondered why. After all, kender were always off travelling alone, or so he'd heard. "Very well." Tanis seemed to have made up his mind. "But remember Tasslehoff Burrfoot, keep your eyes open and your wits about you. No roaming off the road and above all-" Tanis gave Tas a hard look. "-keep your hands out of other peoples belongings." "Unless they're bakers." Caramon added. Giggling, Tas trotted off down the road, singing a song that would have given Wufei a nosebleed if he had listened to the words.  
  
Tas returned, waving his arm. "Clerics! A party of clerics. Eight." At this, Sturm sniffed. "I thought it was a battalion of goblin guards at the least. I believe we can handle a party of clerics." "I don't know, I've seen clerics from every part of Krynn and I've never seen any like these." Heero realised with surprise that Tas was actually worried. "Do you remember what Tika said about the strange men in Solace - hanging around with Hederick? How they were hooded and dressed in heavy robes? Well, that describes these clerics exactly! And, Tanis, they gave me an eerie feeling." Tas shuddered. "They'll be in sight in a few moments." Heero wondered. That's strange, Tas looked almost scared. I didn't think kender felt fear. At least, that's what Duo said, and everything else he said about kender was right, so... Why would Tas be scared?  
  
***  
  
I don't believe it. I would never have guessed that Sturm could be such a good actor. He acts as innocent as Tas. Heero jumped as Goldmoon spoke up. "I can help you." She moved from her hiding place, to stand near Sturm. "I am the bearer of the blue crystal staff, but we did not steal it; the staff was given to us." The cleric's voice was sneering. "So you say." Heero focused on the clerics. Something seemed very wrong. He wouldn't have survived the wars if he hadn't been cautious. Carefully, Heero imprinted every piece of the clerics' appearance into his mind. Those clothes look odd, as though they're hiding something... hiding! As Heero was about to speak up, He heard Goldmoon scream, and saw a flash of blue light. Tanis called to the people on the road. "Caramon! Sturm! It's a tra-" Heero moved to help Flint deal with the creature that had dropped onto Tanis. He stared. Is this what those 'clerics' were hiding? That is... Heero quickly took in all details. Leathery wings sprang from its back. It had the scaly flesh of a reptile; it's large hands and feet were clawed, but it walked upright in the manner of men. The creature wore sophisticated armour that allowed it the use of its wings. The face was almost human, but appeared to have been twisted into that of a reptile. "By all the gods, what is that?" Raistlin breathed. Heero looked away, to face another of the creatures. He fought fiercely. If Duo could see me now. 'Heero's finally met his match' he'd say. Ha. He looked up as the creature toppled, turning to stone. A small dagger was in the back of its neck. Tas grinned. Heero looked at another stone creature still with a sword stuck in it. "That's Sturm's sword! Come on!"  
  
***  
  
They were inside the borders of Darken Wood. Heero wondered how it had gotten that name. It was a very peaceful looking place. He wondered who to believe. Raistlin is adamant that this is Darken Wood. He says we shouldn't leave the path, or harm any living thing, plant or animal. Tanis thinks he's talking bullshit, or at least imagining things. But... Raistlin doesn't seem the sort to make things up like that. And with everything else I've seen so far... I think I'll listen to Raistlin this time. He sighed as he settled near the mage. Children's tales they say. Maybe I should ask Tas about some of these so called children's tales, since they all seem to be coming true. I don't know. Invisible stags, lizard men, elves, dwarves, kender, magic... I don't think that it would be wise to ignore Raistlin's warnings at this moment. He looked up at the glowing staff, and at the strange appearance of the mage. His thoughts were interrupted by Raistlin's whispering voice. "Why do you remain on the trail? Surely you feel the same as the others about the 'crazed' mage?" "Maybe." Raistlin seemed to want more of an answer. "But at the same time, I've seen a lot of things I can't explain except to believe the unbelievable." The mage just looked at him. "You may or may not be crazed. But until I met all of you, I didn't even believe in magic." That answer seemed to satisfy Raistlin. He settled back, as all the others drew weapons.  
  
An army of warriors had them surrounded. Dead warriors. Suddenly I'm glad I listened to him. Raistlin's voice cut through the night "Put your swords away, they will do you no good. Only a weapon of powerful magic could harm these." The mage approached the others. "Welcome to Darken Wood Tanis." "Raistlin-" Tanis' voice was choked. "What are these-" "Spectral minions, we are fortunate." "Fortunate? Why?" "These are the spirits of men who gave their pledge to perform some task. They failed in that pledge, and it is their doom to keep performing the same task over and over until they win their release and find true rest in death." "How in the name of the Abyss does that make us fortunate? Perhaps they pledged to rid the forest of all who entered!" "That is possible, thought I do not think it likely. We will find out." Raistlin turned to face the spectres.  
  
"Raist!" Caramon sounded frightened. Then again, I got the impression from Tas that they are very protective of each other. "keep him back, Tanis. Our lives depend on this." "What are you going to do?" "I am going to cast a spell that will enable us to communicate with them. I will perceive their thoughts. They will speak through me." The mage threw his head back, the hood slipping off. He stretched his arms out stiffly, and began to speak. "Ast bilak parbilaker. Suh tangus moipar?" The mage repeated those strange words three times. Heero stared as through the crowd of spectres, a figure approached the mage. He was pretty sure that it had to be the leader. This new spectre neared Raistlin. "You who have been long dead, use my living voice to tell us of your bitter sorrow. Then give us leave to pass through this forest, for our purpose is not evil, as you will see if you read our hearts." The spectre bowed before the mage. Heero wondered why Tanis seemed so surprised by this. Unless he's never seen Raistlin like this before. Then Raistlin spoke in a voice not his own. "Who are you who trespass in darken wood?" No one moved. Until...  
  
"I am Tasslehoff Burrfoot, my friends call me Tas. Who are you?" "It matters little. Know only that we are warriors from a time long forgotten." "Is it true that you broke a pledge and that's how you came to be here?" "It is. We pledged to guard this land. Then came the smouldering mountain from the heavens. The land was ripped apart. Evil things crept out from the bowels of the earth and we dropped our swords and fled in terror until bitter death overtook us. We have been called to fulfil our oath, as evil once more stalks the land. And here we will remain until evil is driven back and balance is restored again." Bitter death. Hn, I don't think I'll ever see death as bitter, possessing an extreme sense of humour, perhaps, but never bitter. Heero smiled. Tas was the only one to dare to talk to the spectres. He watched as the Goldmoon came forward with the staff, and it began to glow. The spectral king reached out for Raistlin. Caramon lunged forward, but dropped to the ground, rocking back and forth, clutching his sword hand, sobbing in agony. Heero saw the layer of frost on the big man's sword. The mage was drawn away by the spectres. He followed, deep in thought. The others all seemed stunned. Raistlin was standing ahead of them, Caramon cried out to his brother, as the spectres vanished. "The spell... drained me..." he whispered. "I must rest..." "And rest ye shall!" boomed a voice - a living voice.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked around, and cursed again that he didn't have a proper weapon, even though the kender had been giving him an alarming amount of daggers. I don't really want to think about where he gets them from. Heero looked closer at them. The same voice called out. "Put thy puny weapons down, ye be surrounded and have not a chance." "A trick." Sturm growled. He's wrong. There's a lot of them, the former pilot thought. As the man stepped forward, Heero only just managed to keep the shock from his face. Figures. Kender, dwarves, elves, mages, goblins, invisible white stags, spectral minions, a glowing blue crystal staff, and now centaurs. If I see much more I'll probably end up crazier than Une was. He heard Flint sneeze. "Thee must come with us." "My brother is ill, he can't go anywhere." Guess who. "Place him upon my back. In fact if any of you be tired, thee may ride to where we go." "Where are you taking us?" "Thee is in no position to ask questions. We travel far and fast. I suggest thee ride. But fear not. Harm will not come to thee this night." "Can I ride, Tanis, please?" begged Tasslehoff. "Don't trust them!" Flint sneezed violently. "I don't trust them, but we don't seem to have a lot of choice in the matter - Raistlin can't walk. Go on Tas, the rest of you, too." Heero watched Tas climbing up excitedly. damn fool kender... He felt a slight touch on his shoulder. A centaur stood ready to carry him. Heero hesitated, he didn't really need the ride. My training saw to that. But he didn't really want the others to realise the differences yet. Bad enough that Tas saw me jump out the window in Solace. "Where are you taking us?" Tanis asked. "To the Forestmaster." "The Forestmaster" Who is he, one like yourselves?" "She is the Forestmaster." Heero frowned. The Forestmaster. I wonder if the Forestmaster is as 'mythical' as all the other beings I've seen since landing here.  
  
When they reached the end, and dismounted, Heero listened dispassionately to the others getting nervous about the fact that their weapons had vanished. Hn. At least I don't really need a weapon. Training again. "I have my staff." Heero raised an eyebrow at Goldmoon's statement. "And a formidable weapon that is, daughter of Que-Shu. A weapon for good, intended to combat illness and injury and disease. In these times it will also be used as a weapon against the evil creatures who seek to find and banish it from the world."  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself." Tanis called out. "We will not harm you." Caramon was bluffing. "Of course you won't, you have no weapons. I will return them to you when the time is propitious. No one brings weapons into Darken Wood, not even a knight of Solamnia. Do not fear, noble knight. I recognise your blade as ancient and most valuable! I will keep it safe. Forgive this apparent lack of trust, but even the great Huma laid the DragonLance at my feet." "Huma!" Sturm gasped. "Who are you?" "I am the Forestmaster." As the darkness fled, Heero saw the Forestmaster. A unicorn. I don't think I can take much more of this. Inwardly, Heero chuckled. I wonder if the legends about the unicorn are true, the ones about the virgins and all.[i]  
  
"Rest yourselves, you are tired and hungry. Food will be brought and fresh water for cleansing. You may put aside your watchfulness and fears for this evening. Safety exists here, if it exists anywhere in this land tonight." Heero thought about it. As the others discussed amongst themselves, he watched them all. Can I trust them? I guess I already trust Tas a little. But the others? I can see myself in Flint. I'd put Sturm in Wufei's category, Tas is definitely like Duo, and Riverwind reminds me of Trowa. He watched the others carefully as they cleansed themselves and then followed their example. Even after everything since I landed here, I guess I'm still too used to civilisation. And running water. Again, he watched the others. They look a little... dismayed by the chairs. I don't know... I wouldn't be too surprised if they fit us nicely. One more illusion shattered won't make much difference to my already fractured sanity.  
  
"Please be seated," said the Forestmaster graciously. "I can't sit in that! I'll tip over. Besides, the tablecloth is spread on the grass. I'll sit on the grass with it." Heero was close enough to Flint to hear the dwarf's reply to Caramon's complaint. "Close to the food." Heero hesitated. He watched Goldmoon sit gracefully in one of the chairs. "Sit at my right hand, warrior," she said formally. Riverwind folded himself into the seemingly fragile chair. "Thank you all for waiting until I was seated. You may all sit now." Heero could hear Caramon still complaining. With a sigh, he carefully sat down. The chair was very comfortable. He noted that Sturm was the next to sit. Heero found himself between Tas and Sturm. Remembering his earlier observation, he wasn't too surprised. How many times have I had to pull Duo out of Wufei's way? Too many to count. he watched absently as the centaurs lifted the cloth to the height of a table, and left it there. "How splendid! How did they do that?" Tasslehoff cried, peering beneath the cloth. "There's nothing under there!" he reported, his eyes wide. The centaurs laughed at Tas' surprise. Heero couldn't hide a little smile himself.  
  
Heero found the meal was better than any he'd had before. Kami-Sama, I've eaten almost as much as Duo does normally. He spent time asking Tas about various things. Then Raistlin spoke. "Forestmaster, today we fought loathsome creatures that we have never seen before on Krynn. Can you tell us of these?" The festive mood of only moments before was cut off instantly. Trust Raistlin to stop us from relaxing too much. Heero listened to the ensuing discussion. Not of Krynn. That means not natural I'd guess. Also explains why Duo knew of elves and kender, but not draconians. Xak Tsaroth? What sort of a name is that? The Forestmaster withdrew, allowing them to discuss the situation. Heero listened with half an ear, until he heard his own name.  
  
"What of you Heero? Will you be continuing with us?" Tanis asked. Heero thought for a moment. Do I go with them? Tanis seemed to understand that he needed to think, as he pulled away to talk to Raistlin. When he returned, Tanis made it clear that he would be continuing to Xak Tsaroth. Do I go? Where else can I go? Tanis turned to him. "Well?" "I'm going." Tanis looked surprised. "In that case, we'll need to find you some better weapons." Tanis smiled. "We can't leave you just fighting with what ever daggers that Tas can find for you." Heero nodded. Somehow he wasn't surprised that Tanis had known exactly where Heero had gotten all those daggers from. Hn, some of them were probably his.  
  
Pegasi. Why am I not surprised? Just one more shock to my system. I don't doubt that the others are looking for me. What I doubt, is if I will be sane when they find me. Heero looked at the pegasus standing in front of him. He mounted calmly. Just like riding a horse. Been there, done that. Heero barely noticed when the magically induced sleep overcame him.  
  
***  
  
The sun was setting over the ruins of Que-Shu. Heero looked around him, shivering. This is awful. And this wasn't even my home. How much worse must Goldmoon and Riverwind feel? And the molten rock. What fire could there be, on a world with almost no technology, that could melt rock? He watched as Flint patted Tas gently on the back, the kender in tears. Who - or what - did this?  
  
***  
  
Heero listened to the others discussing the path that they were about to take. "I've been here. I can't remember when, but I've been here. I know the way through the swamp. And it leads to-" Riverwind was actually nervous. "Leads to a broken city of evil?" Tanis asked, voice grim. "Xak Tsaroth!" Raistlin hissed. "Of course," Tanis said softly. "It makes sense. Where would we go to find answers about the staff - except to the place where the staff was given you?" "And we must go now! We must be there by midnight tonight!" Raistlin insisted. They moved on. Shortly after midday, Tanis pulled the kender aside. They spoke for a moment, and Tas pulled out a gleaming flask. He skipped up to Flint merrily, and the pair soon got ahead of the group. Heero decided to catch up.  
  
The two were making jokes about what they would do if they encountered a draconian. "I'd turn it to stone, all right. Wham! Right in the lizard's gizzard." Flint was swinging an imaginary battleaxe. "I'll bet Raistlin could turn one to stone with a look!" Tas exclaimed, while mimicking the mages dour expression. "I'll bet Caramon'd stick a fork in one and eat it!" Flint said. Tas was choking with laughter. Heero hid a smile as he caught up to them. The pair were crossing the bridge. Heero watched the draconians thoughtfully. /Tas is right. They aren't armed. Why wouldn't they be armed in any way? Everyone in our group is armed... except Raistlin! Could they be magic- users?/ As he thought that, he heard Tas cry out. "Tanis! Ambush!" Heero didn't waste any time. He followed Tas and Flint as they leapt, (Tas) or fell, (Flint) off the bridge.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked at Tas, face grim. So they were mages. "What do we do now?" Tas asked. Before Heero could answer, Flint groaned. "What happened?" Tas spoke glibly. "You fell of the bridge and hit your head on a log." "I did? I don't remember that. I remember one of those draconian things coming at me and I remember falling into the water-" "Well you did, so don't argue. Can you walk?" Hmm, Better remember that. Tas doesn't have Duo's honesty. Tas apparently runs, hides AND lies.[ii] Heero smirked to himself as they went to find the others.  
  
***  
  
Heero listened to the dragon's demands for Caramon to be brought to him. He followed Flint to the cages where Tanis and the others were being held. Tanis stared at them. "Get out of here! There's nothing you can do. Raistlin's dying, and the dragon-" Flint broke in. "Is Tasslehoff." "What? Make sense." "The dragon is Tasslehoff." Heero echoed the dwarf's statement. I wish I had a camera. That is so funny. "The dragon's made of wicker, Tasslehoff sneaked behind it and looked inside. It's rigged! Anyone sitting inside the dragon can make the wings flap and speak through a hollow tube. I guess that's how the priests keep order around here. Anyway, Tasslehoff's the one flapping his wings and threatening to eat Caramon."  
  
***  
  
"Tasslehoff Burrfoot! You idiotic kender! Where are you?" There was no answer. Flint screamed out again. "Tasslehoff! If you wreck this escape, I'll murder you. So help me-" Heero and Sturm hurried over to the dwarf's side. Heero touched Sturm's shoulder silently. He pointed towards what appeared to be a blue, forked tongue coming from the dragon's mouth. Heero watched as Sturm cut off the wicker creature's head, and moved forward to help the knight to carry the awkward bundle. They made their way back to the rest of the party. Ugh. I hope I never hear that again. Who would have thought that Raistlin had such an awful laugh. And Duo thought I was bad. Tanis called out as soon as he heard that Tas was stuck in the head.  
  
"Tas, are you alright?" "I think Sturm chopped off my hair." The kender wailed. "Lucky it wasn't your head." Flint snorted. Heero grinned, Tas was so much like Duo. He watched, almost approvingly, as Caramon tore the wicker dragon head apart. Tanis asked the kender again if he was alright. "I'm fine, just a little singed. Tanis, my hair?" The kender seemed worried about the state of his long tresses. "All there." Tanis said, smiling. Tas sighed in relief. "Tanis, it was the most wonderful thing-flying like that. And the look on Caramon's face-" "The story will have to wait." Tanis said firmly. We've got to get out of here. Caramon? Can you and your brother make it all right?" "Yeah, go on." Caramon said. Raistlin still seemed ready to laugh.  
  
***  
  
They finally made it to the edge of the ruins. Tas was the one who noticed the obelisk. Raistlin was the one who could read the ancient runes on the aged stone. "Shirak." The mage said, and his staff flared to life. "What does it say, Raistlin? Can you read it? The language seems very old." Tas of course. Raistlin paused, then spoke. "It is old. It dates from before the Cataclysm." The mage paused again, then began to read the runes out loud.  
  
"The great city of Xak Tsaroth, whose beauty surrounds you, speaks to the good of its people and their generous deeds. The gods reward us in the grace of our home."  
  
"How awful." Goldmoon shuddered, looking at the ruin and desolation around her. "The gods rewarded them indeed." Raistlin said cynically. No one had a response to that. Raistlin spoke once "Dulak" and extinguished the light. Suddenly the night seemed much blacker. "We must keep going. Surely there is more than a fallen monument to mark what this place once stood for."  
  
----------------------- [i] I have read a follow up story to this. The truth (as the authors paint it) is that, you don't need a virgin to catch a unicorn, the unicorn itself must BE one. The story was "Hunting Destiny" by Nick O'Donohoe, and it deals with the past of the Stag, the spectral minions, and the Forestmaster, in particular, explaining the curse. It is found in the DragonLance anthology "Love and War" (Tales 3)  
  
[ii] I wasn't going to include this originally. It was in the draft, and I got my brother (who likes both Gundam and DragonLance) to read it over. His response when I said that I was going to take that line out was "Don't you dare! That is one of the best lines in this story so far!" so it stayed, to shut him up. If you liked it, thank my little brother. 


	4. 

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Heero dived forward to try to stop the draconian from jumping down the well. They were all near deafened by the sudden shriek coming from it. Then he vaguely heard the others calling for Goldmoon. Heero saw her enter the undamaged temple. Well, it looks like she'll be safe enough. Now that noise... Heero stopped in shock as he saw something black emerge from the well. Then his brain caught up with his eyes. A dragon.  
  
He could hear the dragon, even in this unnatural darkness. He felt fear overcome him, and he cowered near a wall, unable to move. Damn! I've faced so many things, I will not give in to this! I am stronger than this! Slowly Heero managed to overcome the fear, as his training took over. Blindly he got to his feet, and heard a scream. His numb mind finally processed it. Riverwind. Damn, what happened? Where is he? He backed against the wall. How can I fight something like this. I really need a Gundam. When he checked, the unholy darkness had lifted. He made his way to where he had heard Riverwind. He threw up. Finally the 'Perfect Soldier' had found something he couldn't handle. He stayed there, Tas patting his back while he vomited, as the others went to Goldmoon in the temple.  
  
When Tas finally led Heero to the temple, Riverwind was healed. Listening to the discussion about setting watches, Heero sat back. His training suggested that he agree with the men. They did need to keep watch, after all, they were in hostile territory. But deep down, Heero agreed with Tas. He had seen so many strange things, that this temple was minor. Kender, elves, dwarves, goblins, magic, a blue crystal staff, draconians, invisible white stags, centaurs, unicorns, Pegasi, a dragon... this is negligible. Heero slumped to the floor. He felt Tas curl up next to him. With a sigh, he wrapped an arm around the kender, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Heero watched Sturm and Caramon carefully, studying their sword forms. If I have to get through this world, then I had better learn to fight their way. He began to mimic their movements, slowly at first, then quicker as he got the hang of fighting with a sword. Then, unexpectedly, Caramon attacked him. Heero didn't even think, he just reacted. "Good Heero!" the big man laughed, "that is how you fight with a sword." Heero sighed, as Tas came up to him. "Let's go," the kender said. They descended into Xak Tsaroth.  
  
***  
  
Gully Dwarves. How are they different from real dwarves? Well, beyond the obvious. They aren't very bright. But that Bupu... Heero sighed, this was losing its appeal fast. Those creatures were really staring to bug him. Just once more, just once, and omae o korosu! On second thought. They'd be even less scared than Duo, Relena or Tas. They're just too stupid to be scared.  
  
"Heero always says 'omae o korosu' but he never follows through."  
  
He swallowed a chuckle as he heard Caramon and Tanis trick Flint into coming with them. He felt - was it? - pity for the gully dwarves as he realised that even the street kids on L2 had had it better than this. Bupu had led them to the Highbulp, and he'd given them a map to find the dragon. The map... even the most illegible of Tasslehoff's maps were of better quality than this. Raistlin, however, had worked out something along the way. Bupu knew where the dragon's lair was. Now, the dragon was waiting for them. He could hear Tas talking about the nature of death, from a kender's point of view. It was, almost word for word, the way he had once heard Duo describe it.  
  
"I don't fear death. In a way, I look forward to it, the last big adventure."  
  
Heero felt the edges of his reality fraying a little more, as the half formed ideas in the back of his head, regarding his partner, began to firm. Duo has the same view of death as Tas. They are both accomplished sneak thieves, they both talk a lot. Why did it take me so long to realise that Duo was so much like a kender? Is he a kender? He has the ears, but he's a little tall.  
  
He watched with growing fear as Goldmoon and Sturm approached the dragon. Goldmoon spoke with the dragon. When the creature mocked them, however, Goldmoon's voice rang out. "We do not choose to surrender!" She struck the staff against the claw poised above Raistlin's body. The following scene was burned into his memory. The sight of the blue fire consuming the dragon and Goldmoon. When it was over, he followed Sturm out of the chamber.  
  
"How are we going to fight all of them?" Flint asked. "We're not. You're going to stay here with Riverwind and Tanis. Caramon and I can handle this." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "And I, I still have my spells." Raistlin whispered. "Heero-" Sturm started. "I'm coming," Heero broke in, "I'm sick of feeling useless." Sturm just nodded. They went to fight the draconians. Heero's mind was a blank. He just couldn't think. This was so different to fighting in a Gundam. He just reacted. The next thing he knew, the enemy had broken, and run. He helped them get Riverwind's bloody body into the lift. Pretending not to notice their strange looks, when they realised that he was stronger than he looked.  
  
They made their way to the temple. Heero had little trouble keeping his balance on the crazily tipping floor. He went inside, to find Goldmoon talking to the others. So now there is a healer. This is a good thing. Now if only I could get home.  
  
***  
  
Heero watched Raistlin and Bupu out of the corner of his eye. The gully dwarf gave Raistlin something, and then left for the ruined city. He watched more openly as the mage got to his feet, and looked out to the west. He stiffened. And ran to Tanis. "Tanis wake up!" The half-elf woke and grabbed his dagger. "What-" Raistlin, in answer, pointed to the west. Heero now looked to the west himself. It wasn't until he heard Tanis' choked denial, that he comprehended what he was seeing.  
  
Solace was burning.  
  
***  
  
Tika sighed. The inn was near empty. Most of the regular patrons had been sent to the mines. Shin had taken to running around at night. She didn't ask, and he didn't tell, but they both knew that he'd been killing the draconians secretly. Tika hoped Shin didn't get caught doing this. He had said that he was going to see Theros about mending his throwing knives. She spoke briefly to the stranger that entered. Then she saw several familiar faces.  
  
"Oh, Caramon, I knew you'd come back for me! Take me with you! Please, please!" she whispered. Throughout the conversation that followed, Tika couldn't help wondering what Shin was doing. Please let him stay out of trouble. Then one of the less familiar faces spoke up. "Have you seen some more strangers lately?" She looked at him oddly. "Four young men. One has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Looks more innocent than he is. Another has black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, with dark eyes. He might make a long speech about justice. The next has a long brown fringe covering green eyes, he's very quiet. The last has a long chestnut braid with violet eyes. HE never shuts up. He acts a lot like a kender actually." Tika froze. The last two sounded like Shin and his friend, Trowa. She ran back to get more potatoes for Caramon, not answering the boy. What if he's after Shin for those killings? She saw faint disappointment in his eyes. Almost unnoticeable really. But it was there. Maybe... I'll tell him when I get back, she resolved.  
  
***  
  
Duo looked up, he could see Theros in his forge. The draconians were wrecking it. Throwing nails in the melting pots, smashing the moulds, making holes in the walls... Duo moved forward slowly, gripping the stout staff that he had gotten Theros to make to his specifications when the dragons had first come to Solace. His fingers slid along the thick shaft, searching for that spot...[i]  
  
The shop was in ruins, the draconians told Theros that he was under arrest. He drew a sword and a throwing knife. There were four draconians surrounding Theros. Duo grinned. He flicked the switch on his staff. With a soft *snick*, a slender blade slid out of the thick wood. Holding his scythe firmly, Shinigami flipped his black hood over his head, and moved into the fight.  
  
Theros lifted his head in surprise, a black cloaked figure had joined him. Then he recognised both braid and scythe. The elven boy, Shin. The citizens had scattered in alarm, leaving the silent pair to fight the draconians alone. Duo stared in horror, as a draconian materialised behind the smith. He gave a warning cry. "Theros!" He shuddered as the draconian brought its sword down in an arc, severing Theros' right arm, just below the shoulder. Duo gave a strangled cry. He barely felt the draconians beating him bloody, all he could see was Theros' arm, laying on the ground, just a few feet from the smith himself. Then, blessedly, everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
They were slumped in the cage. Heero glanced at Tika occasionally. She looked like she was struggling with some sort of decision. He looked around the rest of the group. They were all in varying degrees of shock. Even the kender was a little subdued. There was a scuffle. Two figures were thrown into the cage. The dark skinned man was identified as Theros Ironfeld. The other... "Duo!" Heero breathed in shock, looking at the black cloaked figure. Tika looked over. She gasped. Duo's hair had come loose, and was tangled and knotted, his face was marred with bruises, and he was silent. Heero watched the unconscious boy. He reached out cautiously, as Goldmoon made her way to his side. He glanced over at the other that had been thrown in with Duo, but turned back to the braided boy. He relaxed as he saw that, as usual, Goldmoon's prayer had done the trick. Silently he gathered Duo close, then with a sigh, closed his eyes, and began to relax. "Excuse me." Tika spoke softly. Heero opened his eyes a crack. "How do you know him? Shin, I mean." "Why didn't you tell me you knew him? It would be pretty hard to miss a braid that long." Tika blushed, then answered. "For all I knew you could be after him for what he's been doing after dark." She saw his puzzled look. "He's been killing various members of the dragonarmy in Solace." Heero nodded. That sounds like Duo alright. Shin. Shinigami. Damn baka. "Did you see any of the others I asked about?" "Just one. The boy with the long fringe. He-" They stopped the conversation as Duo woke. "He-Heero? Tika? What happened?" Tika relaxed at once. Shin would be fine. Then he sat up. "Theros! Is he-" Heero pulled him back down. "Baka. Just rest. You were badly beaten." Duo looked puzzled at that. "I was? But I can't-" Heero smirked. "Goldmoon is a very good healer." That seemed to satisfy Duo.  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed. Theros would be fine, except that he would be a cripple. One arm. No more of his fine smith work. He felt Heero's hand on his shoulder. He hadn't tried to talk to any of Heero's travelling companions. Well, except for the kender. Tas was fun. Fun enough to make up for Heero's silence at least. Heero's arms tightened around him, making him feel safer. He spared time to send a brief prayer for the safety of the other pilots, where were they? He felt Heero touch his shoulder. "Do you want me to braid your hair?" "Where are you going to get a brush?" "Watch." Heero called out suddenly. "Tas, do you have a hairbrush? And a bit of string." Within moments, the kender had provided everything Heero needed to brush and braid Duo's hair. That done, the braided boy settled into Heero's arms, and relaxed. Heero gently brushed some of Duo's bangs out of the way, and absently stroked Duo's pointed ears.  
  
***  
  
By sunrise of the third day, Duo was feeling much better. He and Tas had struck up an instant 'lifelong' friendship, and they were now comparing notes on Heero's many 'faults'. Then something unusual happened. The wagons rolled to a halt early. There was a man, in robes that might once have been white, and wearing a most ridiculous hat. At first glance, he was talking to himself. At second glance, he was talking to the young man sitting beside him. The third glance told the truth. The younger man was trying to placate the old man who was loudly berating... a tree.  
  
"I say, did you hear me? I said move and I meant it!" "Please, sir, I'm sure the tree didn't really mean to get in your way, um, maybe if we get it to apologise..." the young man seemed a little frazzled, Heero and Duo exchanged glances. The guards got sick of the old man's complaints, and threw him into the cage with them. Just out of spite, they also threw in the boy with him. As soon as the draconians moved away, the two pilots pounced on the boy, and drew him to a corner of the cage. Quatre was relieved to see a familiar face. "You found him Duo," he said in relief. "What about Trowa and Wufei?" Duo sighed. "Wufei, I haven't seen. Trowa arrived in Solace shortly before the dragonarmies did." "So he's still there?" Quatre asked. Heero frowned slightly. Duo and Tika never did get around to telling him what had happened to Trowa. "No. He was in one of the first slave wagons to leave. Since I worked in the inn, I was left behind." Heero just nodded. "So we'll be going to wherever Trowa is, right?" Heero asked. Duo sighed again. "I dunno. I think we will, but that isn't really a definite. Gil-" Heero cut in. He had decided to ask something that had been bothering him. "Duo, are you a kender?" he kept his voice low. Duo looked at him surprised, then smiled ruefully. Figures that Hee-Chan would guess that. "Yeah, I am. Well, half kender, anyway." Quatre looked from Duo to Tas. "What's the other half?" Quatre wanted to know. "Qualinesti elven." Heero's eyes widened. "Like Tanis and this Gilthanas?" "Yep. My father was a senator for Solostaran." It seemed that Tanis heard that. "What was his name? And yours for that matter." Duo grinned. "My name's Duo Maxwell, my father was Quivalath." Tanis smiled at that. "So that makes you Shinigami." Quatre and Heero jumped. They hadn't thought that maybe Shinigami was Duo's real name. Tanis raised an eyebrow at them, then turned back to Duo. "Maybe when we get out of here, you should go to Qualinost and see him." When. Not if, when. "I haven't decided yet. Maybe he'd be better off without his illegitimate half-breed son showing up on his doorstep." Tanis frowned. Shinigami for some reason actually sounded cheerful. "Who are you anyway? Hee-Chan hasn't told me a thing yet." Tanis relaxed. Slightly. Then frowned again. "I am Tanis. I am a half-elf, obviously. My mother was sister-in-law to the Speaker of the Sun." Duo just nodded. Then Tanis added, "Hee-Chan?" Duo and Quatre just grinned at each other. "Long story," they said.  
  
***  
  
Gilthanas was getting agitated. Heero wondered what he was planning. Tas and Duo were harassing the gully dwarf, Sestun again. Then he heard a series of bird calls. Tas and Duo had tilted their heads at exactly the same angle, looking so much like brothers that it was uncanny[ii]. then he realised that one of those bird calls was coming from Gilthanas. Duo smiled, as Fizban woke. "Oh good, the elves are here." The old mage said. "What elves, where?" Tanis said. Heero realised that the elves were firing arrows at the wagons, with no thought for how they would get out. He tuned out the mages discussion of spells. He saw Tas and Duo pooling their lock- picking tools, and coming up short. He watched as Caramon tried to break the bars. Heero even went so far as to help. Nothing. Damn, either these are strong as gundanium, - unlikely - or a few days with bad - or little - food has weakened me. Duo sighed. Then Tas called out. "Sestun! Your axe! Break the lock!" the gully dwarf began chopping with his decidedly inferior axe. It made no effect on the heavy lock. Then Fizban stood up. There was a bit of discussion, then Raistlin shrieked. "NO!" then when his attempt to stop the old man failed, he cried out. "Take cover!" Heero grabbed both Tas and Duo out of the way, as a giant fireball ripped from Fizban's fingers. "Heero! Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. He hadn't seen Heero move the others. He had just seen the fireball heading in their direction. The trio rose again, as Caramon pointed out that the floor was on fire. Duo and Tas both grabbed the ends of their hair from the now burning floor. Quatre sighed with relief. Then moved forward, as the Aghar struck the lock once more. The superheated lock exploded, and they escaped, into the Qualinesti forest. Porthios spoke briefly to them, then elven warriors surrounded them. Duo looked wistful. He seemed to gravitate towards Tanis now.  
  
To Quatre's surprise, Heero didn't object. He just followed the other boy, keeping a firm hold on his braid. Maybe he understands that Duo needs Tanis. The half-elves staying together. He sighed softly. This will not be easy on either of them. Duo said he wasn't of age yet, that means that his father has the right to keep him here. That's always supposing that he doesn't just disown his half-breed son outright. And I couldn't tell which would be worse from Duo's view.  
  
***  
  
Wufei glanced up at the woman who entered the library. He watched her thoughtfully, she was the only person who had entered since he had arrived. He had been doing odd jobs around the city, to survive. A couple of mercenary jobs had come up. But... who was she? She seemed familiar somehow. The woman turned slightly slanted eyes upon him. She had long chestnut hair, pulled into a low ponytail. The girl moved forward.  
  
"Do you work here?" she asked warily. "No." Wufei turned back to his book. The girl frowned. Then she slammed a dagger, blade first, into the desk before him. "Listen! A war is coming! I need this information to aid my people! Now listen human! Either help he, or point me to someone else who can!" He was startled by her vehemence, and shrugged. Human? Well, maybe I could try to help her. She does seem very familiar. he saw the pointed ears. "Very well. I am Wufei." She fits the description I have read of an elf. "Good. I am Nemesis of Qualinost."  
  
*******  
  
Guess who Wufei met!! Like it? Let me know.  
  
Recap,  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre - Qualinost. Trowa - Pax Tharkas Wufei - with Nemesis. (you think after all this effort, I'll just tell you where he is? If you know the story, you should guess where Wufei is hiding.)  
  
Kend  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [i] Alright you hentais! Not that kind of shaft! Geez, I dunno, fangirls these days. And no, when I first wrote that passage, I had no idea about the innuendo implicit in that phrase. Now I know better. But I'm not replacing it!  
  
[ii] [not brothers, possibly cousins. Tas has a cousin Earwig Lockpicker. I think that Duo's mother was Earwig's sister.] 


	5. 

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Quatre looked around himself in awe. "It... it's beautiful!" Duo gave him a sad smile. "Isn't it though? I haven't seen this place since I was five." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo tightly. The half-elven boy smiled again, a little brighter.  
  
Tanis glanced at them, or rather, at Duo. The boy moved closer as Gilthanas spoke of Qualinesti's plight. He noticed the elven boy's stricken look, as Gilthanas said that the elves were leaving. Duo remained silent, as Gilthanas and Tanis spoke of this. As they prepared to enter the Speaker's chamber, he spoke up in a broken whisper. "M-my father?" Tanis didn't know what to say. Gilthanas, frowned slightly, looking at Tanis questioningly. When he nodded Gilthanas answered Duo. "He is well. If you wish, I will organise for you to speak with him." Duo gave a small smile. "Thank you. I would like that." Quatre and Heero were staring at their friend, the whole exchange had been in elven. They remained silent during the discussions. Heero smirked as the Speaker accused Goldmoon of being a Heretic. The old man knew the Speaker's name. But Duo had said that no one ever knew the Speaker's name, or at least, no one ever used it.  
  
When Laurana led them away, Gilthanas pulled Duo to one side. Heero held onto his braid, and Quatre stayed near them. "I can take you to your father now if you wish." The elf offered. Duo nodded. Before Gilthanas could open his mouth to object, Duo spoke quickly. "Heero and Quatre can come with me." Gilthanas nodded once, then led the trio further into Qualinost.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
"Lord Quivalath? May I speak with you?" Gilthanas was oddly hesitant. Quatre and Heero hung back, not understanding elven, as Duo moved to stand with the young elflord. "Yes Gilthanas?" "There is a boy here who claims to be your son..." The older elf looked up at Gilthanas, and then at Duo. "Prove it." Duo hesitated, then he slowly lifted the back of his shirt. In the centre of his back was a birthmark. Heero recognised it. It appeared to be birdlike in shape. The elflord seemed satisfied. He nodded once to Gilthanas, who returned the acknowledgment, and then left, leaving Heero, Duo and Quatre alone with Duo's father.  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre, then they both looked over at Duo. He had been in a deep conversation with his father for an hour. They had both been stiffly formal at first, only to be expected after a fourteen year separation, but as Duo grew used to speaking elven again they both relaxed. It soon became apparent, even to people who didn't speak elven at all, that they both had the same sly humour. After a few more minutes, Duo came over to them. "Father said that we could stay here until the council... unless you would like to return to Tanis and the others?" the others looked at each other. Then Heero answered. "It doesn't matter." "As long as the three of us stick together." Quatre broke in. Duo smiled. "Then, if you don't mind, either of you, we can stay here. I just want-" Heero spoke to him. "Whatever you want, Duo. Like Quatre said, just as long as we stick together." Duo's answering grin was radiant. "Well then, Hee-Chan, let's get some rest! The council is at Solinari's rising." "Solinari?" Quatre wanted to know. "The white moon. The red moon is Lunitari. Hang on Q-man, we've been here for weeks, and you didn't find out what the moons were called?" Quatre flushed slightly. Heero sighed. "Let him be Duo. I didn't know either, and I've been here longer than he has. Then again, I was convinced I was going insane." "How so Hee-Chan?" Heero smiled wryly, and then began an odd litany. "Kender, elves, dwarves, goblins, a glowing blue crystal staff, magic, draconians, invisible white stags, spectral minions, centaurs, a unicorn, Pegasi, a dragon. I forget if there was anything else, but up against all that, a red moon seems unimportant." Duo could hardly contain his amusement. "Not quite. The red moon is Raistlin's god. Lunitari is the goddess of neutral magic. You've seen more in a few weeks, than I saw in five years." To Heero's surprise, Duo's father was also having a hard time controlling his amusement. Quatre was staring, with his mouth hanging open.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
I don't think Tanis expected us to come with them. But then, how could we leave them now. I, at least, have been with the group from the beginning, and Duo as long as Tika. On top of that, what if Trowa is in Pax Tharkas? I owe him a great deal, so we have to get him out if he is in there. Heero stared at the newcomer. Then jumped as he cried out. "Look out! Drac-" He found twelve draconians facing the group. Sturm is so eager to believe that Gilthanas is a traitor. But Duo says he isn't. and Duo never lies. Heero quickly sized up the situation. "Quatre, go with Goldmoon," he turned, "Duo-" The braided boy cut in impatiently. "I stick with you Heero." He raised his walking staff, and grinned. Heero saw his fingers twitch slightly, and a slender blade emerged from the smooth wood. A retractable scythe... clever Duo. They fought back to back, their skills perfectly matched. Quatre wished heartily for one of the other two. At least then he wouldn't feel so alone when he was with Heero and Duo. Duo listened to Eben's story. Heero pulled him to one side. Quatre's face was worried. "Duo about this Eben..." Duo frowned. "I don't trust him." Heero looked at Duo. He was even more surprised when Quatre nodded in agreement. "You too huh? I was beginning to think it was an elven thing, Gilthanas and Tanis don't trust him much either." That is worrying. Duo and Quatre are the most trusting of all of us. If they think something is wrong... Heero spoke up thoughtfully. "Hn. If that many people are suspicious of him, then we had better keep a closer eye on him." Duo smiled back at him. "That's true. What do you think of the others, Heero, Quatre?" Heero and Quatre both frowned slightly. "I believe that we can trust Tas' judgement to a point. Certainly I would trust anyone he calls friend. But keep an eye out anyway." Heero nodded, after all, Tas had been suspicious of the draconians, without knowing what they were. Is that just Tas, or do all kender have that skill?  
  
Heero frowned. This is the third time. Why is he so determined to make the elves look bad? First he tried to make us suspicious of Gilthanas. Then he questioned our trust in Tanis, and I *know* I can trust him. Now he's tried to make me doubt Duo. What does this guy have against elves? He watched as Flint and Raistlin entered the Sla-Mori.  
  
They now stood in the Hall of the Ancients. Duo and Tanis had followed Gilthanas' lead, kneeling before the throne of Kith-Kanan. He resolved to ask Duo about this. He moved quietly, searching for some sort of secret door. Then Tas heard the slug. His only thought was to protect Duo. Heero shoved Duo and Quatre back, standing in front of them protectively. Then he heard a scream. Laurana. Duo said she had seemed a little obsessed with Tanis. Tanis was using a new sword, fighting hard. They finally drove it back, and made a strategic retreat. Tanis proceeded to scold Laurana for following them. Not surprisingly, they were all a little shaken by Tanis' account of how he had managed to get the sword of Kith- Kanan, Wyrmslayer. As they made their way down the hall that Raistlin had tried to warn them of, Heero mused what the evil that Raistlin had felt was. He heard Eben trying once more to raise suspicion about Gilthanas. This time however, he also made a comment about the fact that Duo and Quatre had been keeping back from the fight. "They stayed back because I told them to!" Heero snapped at last. "Keep your petty racial suspicions to your self! You think no one has noticed that you have been trying to turn the humans against the elves?" there were a few shocked looks at Heero's outburst. Duo looked the most surprised. He leaned close, and whispered in his ear. "Hee-Chan, I think you've used your word quota for the next three days." Heero just grunted. "By the way, I love you." Heero smiled slightly.  
  
They were desperately trying to escape. They ran through the door. Caramon shoved at the door, then called out. "Heero! Can you give me a hand here?" Heero moved to help him close the door. Raistlin cast the spell to seal it. They finally made it into the fortress. They slumped, exhausted. Then Quatre looked up. "Heero, where's Duo?" Tanis looked around. There was no sign of Heero's long haired friend. Then he swore. "Tas! Where is he? And the old man!" they looked around, frantically now, looking for the missing three. Heero finally came to a horrified realisation. They had locked Duo, Tas and Fizban on the other side. With a screaming Banshee.  
  
***  
  
Duo looked around him. He had felt Fizban shoving him toward the chain. It wasn't until they got to the top, that he realised that he had been separated from the others. I hope they're alright. Trowa too. Duo patiently listened to Tas and Fizban arguing. "Fizban, you can't go down there, it just isn't safe." Although Duo said this, he wondered briefly whether he really believed what he was saying. The pair had settled to get some rest, and Duo wrinkled his nose, glancing at Tas. "Hey Tas, can you smell-" the kender sniffed carefully, then, looking around, he sighed and tugged on the mage's sleeve. "Uh, Fizban, your hat's on fire."  
  
***  
  
"Flint," Tanis said sternly, "for the last time - I feel as badly as you do about losing Tas, but we cannot go back! He's with Fizban and Duo. Knowing those three, they'll all manage to get out of whatever predicament they're in." "If they don't bring the whole fortress down around our ears," Sturm muttered. Heero and Quatre exchanged worried glances. They hadn't bothered to suggest searching for Duo, after the dwarf - obviously Tanis' closest friend - had been told 'no' so firmly. But still... Duo please be alright, they both thought, worried. Heero tried to keep a rein on his anxiety about his love, while Quatre was obviously upset. They were so worried about Duo, that they only barely noticed Eben trying to further fracture the group. They listened to Gilthanas' plan to go and disguise them as women to free the children. Heero smirked. "Pity Duo isn't here, imagine his face at hearing the plan." Quatre smiled for the first time since Duo had been separated from the group. "True. I do hope he's alright." "So do I. But then, I hope Trowa and Wufei are alright. Do you know where Wufei is?" ""No, I think Duo dropped him north of where you had crashed, but it's been so long now that he could be anywhere. Heero nodded. They followed when they realised that the others were heading out.  
  
***  
  
They had been crawling for more than an hour, among the boulders and chains in what Tas had dubbed the mechanism room. Finally Fizban had noticed light, and they crawled through a tunnel, leading them to a crack in the wall. It led to the Highlord's throne room. They could hear everything, and even see a little too, through the tiny crack. Duo was fascinated when he saw the huge crimson dragon transform into a slender human man in red robes. Duo and Tas both recognised Fewmaster Toede instantly. They watched as he denounced Sestun as a traitor. Baka. As if a gully dwarf knew what he was doing. Hell, he was just helping to free someone who was kind to him. he listened to Verminaard humiliating Toede. Not that he felt sorry for him, of course. Then he smirked at Verminaard's next words. "So you have captured a gully dwarf and a spy who can neither hear nor speak, well done, Toede. Perhaps now you can go out and pick me a bouquet of flowers." "If that is your lordship's pleasure." Duo grinned, as he heard the scathing retort and the hobgoblin's reply. I almost liked him for a moment. What a put-down! Then after the Highlord left, a draconian entered, informing the dragon about the traitor. So there is a traitor. Is it Gilthanas? But, I don't think so. I think Heero was starting to suspect either Raistlin, Fizban or that new guy, Eben. Eben mostly since he doesn't like elves. My quisalas is so defensive of me. So who is it? Would Raistlin really turn on his brother?  
  
***  
  
"Stop that, you bold man!" Caramon simpered. The women in the room were laughing hard. Heero paused in his own cross-dressing experience, to look at Quatre, they were both getting in on this. They were determined to find Trowa. And that meant turning transvestite. He smiled as one of the women helped him adjust the clothing. Eben grinned. "You two are real pretty. I wonder if that elven friend of yours would clean up as well." Heero gave Eben a ' Heero Yuy Glare of Death'(tm). The fighter blanched. Quatre gave a satisfied smirk of his own at that reaction. Serves him right for making that sort of comment about Duo. They listened to the conversations around them, then followed as the draconians led the 'women' out. Raistlin had stayed behind.  
  
***  
  
Tas had picked the lock to some sort of art gallery. Duo sat with Tas, as they tried to work out where the dragon's lair was. Unlike Tas, Duo wasn't eager to see a red dragon close up. Fizban called the kender over to him, and they stood for a moment looking at a picture. Duo glanced over at them, but disregarded them. Maybe this is how the others feel when I go into kender mode... I think that maybe I'll tone it down now. Maybe now I can work this out. Duo had just worked it all out, when Tas came back to him. Duo grinned. "You don't remember? I think Fizban must be rubbing off onto you." Tas grinned back at him, at this echo of his own thoughts. The trio walked in the direction that they had decided on.  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed. Just like during the war. We only want to help, but they won't accept us. Duo would have convinced them by now. Koi, where are you? They listened to Hederick's tirade against Goldmoon. No-one was listening to him, so Heero quickly decided against using a pressure point on the raving fanatic. If I knock him out, it will just convince people that he may be right. Quatre glanced at him. His uchuu no kokoro told him that Heero was worried about Duo again, but he was a little wary about letting the others in the group know about that little secret. He leaned forward. "Heero," he whispered, "Duo is fine. I'm sure of it." Heero glanced at Quatre. "Uchuu no kokoro?" Quatre nodded. Heero relaxed slightly. "Good." They didn't say any more. Then they saw him. Trowa, leaning over a sick man, who had called out an answer to a question Laurana had asked. The man, Elistan, Maritta called him, seemed a little snappish. He was dying of a wasting sickness. When Goldmoon went to Elistan, Trowa glanced up at Heero and Quatre. When they both nodded, he stepped back, allowing the cleric to approach the sick man. The three young men clasped hands. Then Trowa asked. "Where are Duo and Wufei?" It was Quatre who answered him. "Wufei we still haven't found, Duo got separated from the group. He has to be somewhere in the fortress." Trowa didn't answer, he just nodded. The three of them looked up at Sturm's harsh declaration. "Both Eben and Gilthanas are gone!" So it's true, there is a traitor.  
  
***  
  
Tas seemed shell-shocked. But then, Tas was an amazingly trusting person. Duo knew better, after all, he had survived a war and the Mariemaia incident. And he hadn't survived them by being naive and trusting. Then he focused on Tas words. "I'm not supposed to be the one that thinks. I just come along for the fun. We can't warn Tanis and the others, because we don't know where they are. And if we start wandering around to look for them, we might get caught and only make things worse!" Tas appeared to slump for a moment. Then he got a thoughtful look on his childlike face. "You know, I asked my father once why kender were little, why we weren't big like humans and elves. I really wanted to be big." Tas fell silent, his face wistful after that almost whispered comment. "What did your father say?" Fizban asked. Duo listened closely to this. He wondered if the answer would be like Father Maxwell's response to a almost eight-year-old half-elf/Half-kender. It was. "He said kender were small because we were meant to do small things. 'If you look at all the big things in the world closely,' he said, 'you'll see that they're really made up of small things all joined together.' That big dragon down there comes to nothing but tiny drops of blood, maybe. It's the small things that make the difference." Duo smiled. Wisdom is wisdom. It doesn't matter if it comes from a human priest on L2, or an kender's father in Kendermore. The half-kender smiled again as he heard Tas announce that they would be rescuing Sestun. Sometimes I really love being a kender.  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed. He was sitting with the others. Trowa was waiting patiently with the men in the other cell. He was probably Elistan's strongest supporter. They were waiting quietly, then Quatre touched Heero on the shoulder. "Heero, we have to talk," he whispered in Japanese. Heero nodded. Good idea Quatre, I don't think any of them will understand Japanese. "What is it Quatre?" "This plan, it doesn't seem right." "I know. Trowa and I were discussing it. That's why he stayed with Elistan rather than coming back with us. The less the traitor knows about -our- numbers, the better." "So there really is a traitor? I do hope Duo is ok." "Hai. There is a traitor. Near as I can tell, it is either Raistlin, Gilthanas or this Eben." "Who do you think it is Heero?" "My preferences run to Eben." "Why Eben?" "He was too eager to lay suspicion on Gilthanas as a traitor. Raistlin is perfectly right in not trying to defend himself. None of them are willing to trust him, although he has never once betrayed us yet. Same with Gilthanas. They were so willing to believe he is the traitor, but there is no proof, beyond the fact that he is secretive. But we all have secrets. I certainly haven't told them about all I can do, you haven't told anyone about your uchuu no kokoro, I noticed. Duo's been hiding bits and pieces. We all have secrets. But Eben..." "What is it exactly with him?" "First, he was trying to break up the group, setting the humans against the elves. He started on Gilthanas, and moved onto Duo and Laurana. Laurana is silly, but she wouldn't help an enemy of her people, or Tanis." "Good point. Is it just me, or does she act like Relena did during the war?" "It's not just you. Eben is too suspicious. I can't bring myself to trust him. I'd almost rather have Dekim Barton on my side." Suddenly Quatre spoke shrewdly between his giggles. "Do you dislike him for trying to break up the group, or because he accused Duo?" "Both." There was silence for a moment. Then Heero returned to the original topic. The shocked look on Tanis' face said it all. He's figured it out. "Ne, Quatre, there is a big problem with the plan." "What is it Heero?" "It's a big set up. Verminaard will use it as a way of getting rid of us without dirtying his own hands. He really doesn't want to face Goldmoon." Quatre nodded, then settled down to get some sleep, as Tanis called out. "Heero, can you and -Quatre was it?- take the second watch?" "Hai, we can." Heero answered calmly. "Better get some sleep then Heero." Came Flint's response. The ex-pilot nodded, and leaned against the wall. He dropped straight off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Heero had stayed awake after his watch. He couldn't get back to sleep. Quatre was already sleeping like a baby. Sprawled across Heero's lap. Heero, despite his wakefulness, was feeling remarkably relaxed. Sitting like this, silent in the dark, with Tanis and Riverwind, reminded him of the good old days with Trowa and Wufei, just waiting for that braided baka to wake up and spoil the silence. That was before the idiot had stolen his heart. Now he needed that chatter. For a moment, fear clenched his heart. Duo no baka, where are you? Then he relaxed again. Nothing I can do yet. He glanced at the other two. He had done his shift, so they weren't expecting him to help watch. He did anyway. Can't lose all my training. As dawn approached, Heero waited. This would be it. They had to free the women and children, then lead the men in a revolt. Hn. I hope this all works. And Duo, please be alright.  
  
***  
  
Tas, Fizban, Duo and Sestun were all running out of the dragon's reach. Duo gasped as he felt a brief heat on his ass, the dragon had breathed on him. Death can't die. Just keep telling yourself that. I have to get out of here, find Heero, and... oops, not good to think X-rated thoughts while you're trying to escape a fire-breathing dragon. They kept running. They had finally reached the secret door that had led them to the hidden art gallery, heading back to the mechanism room. They were waiting for the dragon to break through to them. So this is it, is it? I don't even get to see Heero one last time... much less kiss him. then, the crazed mage cried out. "Down the chain!" as the old man cackled, Duo sighed. Then the other three followed him. Duo started to pray to the god that Father Maxwell had taught him of, a god he wasn't sure he believed in, then stopped. Here goes, I haven't done this since I was five. Making up his mind, remembering Goldmoon, he prayed again, but this time, he thought there might just be someone listening. Paladine, I know that I haven't kept faith, but I don't know if I could bear to let Heero down. I'm not asking for me. I'm asking for him, please let us survive this. He noticed that they had finally reached the great chain. Taking a deep breath, Duo followed Fizban down the chain. He glanced up to see Tas directly above him. Then the dragon broke through the wall. Duo huddled on the chain. He knew that Tas hadn't considered the possibility that the dragon's fire breath would melt the chain. But Duo had. Something that Fizban was doing protected them from the flames, but it wouldn't protect them from meeting the ground hard. The chain snapped, and the wheel was released, activating the ancient mechanism. Duo heard the old mage try one more spell. "Pveathrf-" the word was cut off with a scream. A bone crushing thud, as the magician fell. Duo paled. Then it began snowing. Chicken feathers. Oh damn. This is it then. Duo closed his eyes, growing calm. I will not go to Shinigami without my dignity. His face grew peaceful as the ground rushed up to meet him. I'm sorry Heero. Everything went black.  
  
***  
  
Trowa frowned. That man, Eben, had run in. he had shouted some bull about Tanis wanting them to meet in the courtyard. Damn. Heero was right about him. I guess we all thought he was just touchy because the bastard insulted Duo. I should have remembered. Heero isn't bitchy. As the people milled together, Trowa looked desperately for Heero and Quatre. Finally he found them. "Trowa, we need to find Duo! The dwarf said that the mechanism's been activated! We have to find him or he'll be trapped inside!" Trowa glanced at Heero for confirmation. "It's true Trowa, Flint knows what he's talking about. We have to find Duo, and fast." They looked to where the men from their group were fighting the Highlord. Heero moved forward a step, then shook his head, and turned toward the fortress. They saw Eben and another man standing at the gates, as the massive rocks dropped on them. Heero paled, then let out a whisper. "Duo..."  
  
***  
  
Tas searched desperately for some sign of his larger companions. Where was Duo? He wasn't dead, was he? Tas wondered why Duo didn't speak, unaware that Duo's larger size had made his landing a lot harder than that of the diminutive kender and Aghar. Tas searched frantically, seeking some sign that his half-kender friend was alright. "Duo! You can't die, otherwise Heero will really kill me!" then he found it. A thick brown rope, about three foot long. Attached to a head. Tas shook Duo hurriedly. "DUO!" the kender yelled. "Wake up, we have to go!" the braided boy mumbled something. "G'way Hee-Chan, too early." The kender sighed with relief, Duo was alive. Then he shook the half-elf again. "Heero, s'that you?" he mumbled. "NO!" the kender yelled. "Tas? What happened?" "We fell. Fizban is dead, I think, Sestun is fine, are you alright?" Duo catalogued his various aches and pains. I'm alive... "I'll be fine Tas, let's get out of here. The mechanism..." "I know, let's go." They left in a hurry, Sestun in tow, in relative silence. Silence for a kender and a half that is.  
  
***  
  
Heero, Trowa and Quatre were sitting apart, worried. The others were working to help Elistan and the plainsmen with Goldmoon and Riverwind's wedding vows. They were just hoping that Duo was alright. Flint came over, he took one look at the trio, then spoke softly. "If you're going in there, tell me. I want to make sure that doorknob hasn't caused too much trouble." Heero looked at the dwarf. From his seated position, Flint was almost level with him. He nodded. Then there was a call. "See! I told you this was the right way! There's Heero there! The voice grew more joyful. "And see there's that blonde guy, you called him Cat or something, right Shin? And Flint! Hey Flint! Did you miss me?" The laughing response made Heero's heart leap.  
  
"Yeah yeah, I see 'em Tas." Heero didn't pause. He was on his feet, and greeted Duo halfway. The pair embraced. Quatre smiled. "Good to see you made it out Duo." Then his smile turned impish. "Come on Tas, Tanis will be glad to see you made it out safely." Calmly the Arabian led Tas, Trowa and Flint out of the clearing, while Duo and Heero showed each other just how worried they had been.  
  
Quatre smiled. Next to that sort of reunion, Goldmoon's wedding was unimportant.  
  
***  
  
Wufei sighed. Nemesis had left only yesterday. For a woman, she had been... interesting. He wondered where the others were. Then sighed. He was going to have to move soon, maybe back to the north. I wonder if they found Yuy yet. 


	6. 

The Shinigami rewrites - DragonLance Chronicles.  
  
Gundam Wing isn't mine. DragonLance isn't mine. Nothing is mine, not even my hair colour.  
  
I thought that with all the descriptions of Duo, it would be funny to see Heero interact with a kender. Then I thought of this. Shounen ai, X-over, AU. Duo as a kender... scary. Be afraid. Be very, very afraid.  
  
Thoughts  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heero sighed, they had fought long and hard to gain the Hammer of Kharas. Sturm was put out that they were handing over one of the keys to forging the DragonLances. Heero didn't care. I want to go home. But Duo is determined to help defeat the Dragonarmies. I'll stay, for his sake. He listened to the dwarven bard. The song was based on the exploits of the group.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
From the north came danger, as we knew it would: In the vanguard of winter, a dragon's dance Unravelled the land, until out of the forest, Out of the plains they came, from the mothering earth, The sky unreckoned before them. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
One from a garden of stone arising, From dwarf-halls, from weather and wisdom, Where the heart and mind ride unquestioned In the untapped vein of the hand. In his fathering arms, the spirit gathered. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
One from a haven of breezes descending, Light in the handling air, To the waving meadows, the kender's country, Where the grain out of smallness arises itself To grow green and golden and green again. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
The next from the plains, the long land's keeping, Nurtured in distance, horizons of nothing. Bearing a staff she came, and a burden Of mercy and light converged in her hand: Bearing the wounds of the world she came. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
The next from the plains, in the moon's shadow, Through custom, through ritual, trailing the moon Where her phases, her wax and her wane, controlled The tide of his blood, and his warrior's hand Ascended through hierarchies of space into light. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
One from the stars, called to the land, The warrior bound to the kender and elf: His strength and his silence hide his soul, Seeming alone, yet bound by love, His heart belongs to the world and his friends. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
One in the heart of honour, formed by the sword, By the centuries' flight of the kingfisher over the land, By Solamnia, ruined and risen, rising again When the heart ascends into duty. As it dances, the sword is forever an heirloom. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
The next in a simple light a brother to darkness, Letting the sword hand try all subtleties, Even the intricate webs of the heart. His thoughts Are pools disrupted in changing wind- He cannot see their bottom. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
The next, the leader, half-elven, betrayed As the twining blood pulls asunder the land, The forests, the worlds of elves and men. Called into bravery, but fearing for love, And fearing that, called into both, he does nothing. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
The last from darkness, breathing the night Where the abstract stars hide a nest of words, Where the body endures the wound of numbers, Surrendered to knowledge, until, unable to bless, His blessing falls on the low, the benighted. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
Joined by others they were in the telling: A graceless girl, graced beyond graces; A princess of seeds and saplings, called to the forest; An ancient weaver of accidents; A kender, a lord among elves; The golden-haired healer of hearts. Nor can we say who the story will gather. Eleven they were, under the three moons, Under the autumn twilight: As the world declined, they arose Into the heart of the story.  
  
@~@~@~@  
  
He sighed. This was important. The people would now get shelter through the winter. But Sturm seemed to be complaining still. He'd be better off complaining about that ridiculous 'song'. Duo still hadn't forgiven Sturm for taking Eben's part against him. Heero, Trowa and Quatre stood by him. Trowa and Quatre were now standing near Tanis. Duo lightly touched his shoulder. "You alright quisalas?" Heero smiled at his love. Duo stayed by him now. They had agreed that they had quite a scare in Pax Tharkas, and Duo made sure he wasn't far from the rest of them now. Good. I don't want to lose him. But what is it with this 'quisalas' business? Heero shrugged it off. He saw Tanis leading Sturm in their general direction, and they began to argue. Duo sighed softly. "Tanis is claustrophobic you know. I can't blame him. Even I feel cramped here, and we both know you aren't supposed to get claustrophobia in a Gundam's cockpit." Heero smiled, touching Duo's arm. He jerked his head towards the doors. Duo nodded. They could see that Raistlin had joined the two arguing. Heero shuddered when he heard Raistlin give out that awful laugh, as he and Sturm walked back inside. Duo sighed. They looked at Tanis, sharing a silent understanding.  
  
Duo and Heero were standing near Sturm at the council. They listened to his sarcastic comments. Duo sighed. "He's just impossible Hee-Chan. They all are. Let's get out of here, before I lose my lunch." Heero nodded. They saw Quatre and Trowa walk over, and the four of them left the meeting. "We can get the basics from Tanis later." Duo noted wryly. They drew near later, to an argument between Tanis and Laurana. Duo scowled. "She's worse than Relena was!" With that complaint, he moved forward. As Tanis scolded her, he thoughtlessly said 'you elves'. Duo flinched as Laurana seized on that, and scorned him, bringing Kitiara into it. Duo finally broke into the heated argument. "Lauralanthalasa, stop being such a spoiled brat." The elven girl stared at Duo in shock. Duo continued scornfully. "When you talk like this, I'm ashamed to be elven. With an attitude like yours, it's no wonder the half-elves pull away. You make me sick." Then his voice grew quieter. "I've known someone else like you. A human girl, who thought she could have anything and anyone she wanted. At least a human grows up. I sincerely doubt you will. At least, not in the lifetimes of the people here." Ignoring Laurana's stricken look, Duo turned on his heel, and walked away.  
  
The other pilots followed him. Tanis sighed as Laurana ran off into the mountain. Duo's words appear to have hit home. He walked towards the pilots. In a way he was justified. Laurana hasn't done him any favours, even though he's backed Gilthanas up every turn. But still. I'll talk with him, see if he can let up on her a little. Otherwise it will be an uncomfortable trip. Especially since the other three follow Duo's lead with the others.  
  
***  
  
Heero glanced around him. Due to Duo's problems with Sturm and Laurana, they were walking away from them both. Quatre was talking to Elistan animatedly, while Laurana listened. Just as well Quatre doesn't let Duo's mood affect him. And of course, he finds it impossible to be rude to a lady. He was even able to find a kind word for Relena at her worst. Heero smiled. Duo's bad mood meant that they weren't near Tanis. Trowa was near Raistlin and Tika. He was able to assist where Tika got told off. Between them, they managed to keep Raistlin moving. Then he glanced around, when he felt a snowball hit his head. To his relief, he heard Duo giggle. Finally he's getting back to normal. Then, he turned, walking backwards, to face Tas. He gave the kender a death glare. Tas just giggled. Then he picked up another handful of snow, and threw it straight at Heero's face. Duo glanced back, and grinned. "Stop it Tas. I don't think that's conducive to a long life somehow." "Why not?" Tas wanted to know. "Cause Heero's strong enough to bend steel. I don't think breaking a kender's neck will be any problem, somehow." Tas giggled, then promised not to hit Heero anymore. Promptly, a snowball hit the back of Duo's head. Duo stopped for a second. Then, he fell forward. Heero glanced down, puzzled. Tas seemed worried. "Duo, I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." then abruptly, he was hit square in the face with a snowball. Duo grinned. "Gotcha!" Tas laughed. But they couldn't get into a snowball fight. "Tasslehoff, Duo, please settle down." They gave mock sighs, and did as Tanis said. They shared a giggling promise to have a real snowball fight later. And Heero wasn't allowed to back out. They travelled in silence for a moment, then Sturm called out. They had reached Tarsis.  
  
***  
  
Sally sighed. There had been no contact from the boys since they had gone looking for Heero. But then, Duo had said that. They were out of range of the radios, so they had to be patient. She glanced at the page in front of her. The trip to this planet took some time, even with the fastest shuttle, which the boys had taken, it took close to a month. If the boys needed help, no-one would know. She glanced at the others. Noin and Une watched her. Then they made up their minds. "We'll go after them. After all, we have no idea how Heero, of all people, came to crash there." Lady Une nodded. "That is a good idea. Should we take others with us?" Sally thought, then shook her head. "We'll take Catherine, since she's so worried about Trowa and Quatre. Besides, Duo noted in his last transmission that the society there is little to no technology. That means we'd better not show the guns, since he didn't think it wise to upset the balance there. Catherine's knives will come in handy." "Is there anyone else that we should inform?" "Probably Relena, and... do the other boys have relatives or friends that should be warned that they might need help?" "Um, I don't think so. Wufei only has the preventers, and we already know what's happening. Duo and Heero... they have Relena, and Hilde[i], but no- one else. Quatre has his sisters, and Catherine. Trowa has Catherine." "Maybe we should ask Dorothy." That was Noin. She had been silent so far. "Dorothy Catalonia? Why?" "She's good with a sword, Sally. If Duo is right about using low-tech weapons, then we'll need people who can use weapons other than guns, thus, Catherine's knives." The three women nodded. They would leave soon. Dorothy, Catherine, myself, Sally, and Noin. Une smiled slightly. I wonder what this new world holds.  
  
***  
  
Duo growled. Tarsis the Beautiful. Landlocked. They were stuck. Heero silently pulled him closer. He remembered Raistlin's words. 'you are wise to trust your feelings' He smiled briefly. That sounded like something that Heero would say. He gripped Heero's hand, as they discussed what they would do next. He noticed Tas slipping out the door. Lightly, he touched Heero's arm, and they rose to their feet silently. They made their way to the door to find Tas. They watched as he reached the end of the street. Then, the kender tilted his head to one side, and then he lifted the hoopak, and swung it. Heero already had his hands over his ears. He'd heard that thing often enough. They looked at each other, then at Tas, then at the guards heading their way. They waited only long enough for Tas to catch up, then raced back to the inn. They had to verify that Tas hadn't done anything, but then Tanis quickly took charge again. "Laurana, you and Elistan go upstairs. Sturm, you and Gilthanas remain with me. The rest of you go to your rooms." "Yes daddy," Duo responded cheekily. He tuned out most of Tanis' words. "I know you four like to make your own decisions, so Heero? What do you all want to do?" The four pilots glanced at each other. Then Heero made the choice. "Trowa, you go, and Duo. I'll stay here with Quatre. We'll be better at defence, while you two are better at remaining unnoticed." Trowa nodded, while Duo frowned. "Okay Heero, but-" Heero nodded with a little smile. "Only if you promise the same koi." Duo smiled. "Alright quisalas." Then he handed Heero his scythe. "Take care, love."  
  
***  
  
"That's them! There's the knight, like I told you. And the bearded elf, the dwarf, and the kender, the long-haired elf in black, and an elflord. Duo rolled his eyes, and whispered to Trowa. "Kender and elves and dwarves, oh my!" Trowa shook his head. "Stop it Duo." As they were led away, Duo glanced back. He saw Laurana and Heero, looking out. Laurana said something. Most likely to Tanis. And Heero just watched. Duo gave his love a sweet smile, and turned away.  
  
***  
  
Duo smirked. The crowds had no idea what they were getting into. He knew the look on Tas' face. He'd worn it himself often enough. The kender was preparing to taunt. Foul knight, elven scum. How unoriginal. If I didn't know Tas was going to answer for all of us, I'd be taunting them myself. "Is that your nose or a disease? Can those fleas crawling on your body do tricks? Was your mother a gully dwarf?" Tas was in fine form. Trowa's eyes were a little wide. He whispered in Duo's ear. "I thought that was just you! Are all kender like that?" Duo smiled slightly. "More or less. Tas is obviously a master." If anything, Trowa looked more worried. The crowd by this time had turned into a mob. Duo smirked as he heard Tas call out again. "Hey constable, you know what you could do with that whistle? You could-" Tas cut off. Duo frowned, and looked for the kender. He was gone. Then Duo stared. "Tro, look over there." Trowa followed Duo's gaze. Then he gasped, as a solitary figure put his finger to his lips, in an age old gesture of silence. Duo smiled in relief. "Wu," he whispered.  
  
***  
  
Wufei watched as his friends were led away. Duo had used the sound of the crowd to call something out in Japanese. Red Dragon Inn. So that must be where they were staying. That is Maxwell and Barton. So where is Winner and Yuy? At the inn? Wufei paused, then shook his head. I will check whether Yuy and Winner are at the inn, and then I will return to the library. With a click of his fingers, Wufei turned to the direction that Duo and Trowa had come from, where after a short walk, he came across the Red Dragon Inn. He looked up at the windows. Several figures were keeping watch out of the window. One of them was Heero. Wufei pulled back the hood he had been wearing, and looked up at the window. Heero's eyes widened, and he gestured to someone inside. After a moment, Quatre's face appeared at the window. Wufei nodded, as Heero asked him, or rather mouthed, in Japanese, if he had seen Duo and Trowa. Heero frowned, then said something to the others in the room, while Quatre mouthed down that Heero would be out to talk to him.  
  
Heero frowned, deep in thought. He had told Riverwind that he would return shortly. So Wufei is here. It doesn't look like Duo told him anything, unless Trowa told him everything in that silent way. But one of them must have given him the name of this inn. He gave a little smirk. Quatre had better watch himself. Caramon will get pissed off it he doesn't stop ogling Tika. Just because she looks like Catherine... "Yuy," Wufei said. "Hn," Heero responded. They waited a moment, then Heero spoke again. "How long?" "Several months. I have been hiding in a library." "Alone? What have you heard of the armies in the north?" "Not always alone, there was a crazy elven onna for a while. On the other, I have heard a great deal. Most dismiss them as rumours." "They are true. And as for elves... Duo turned out to be half-elven." "There are many races, what is the other half?" "Kender." Now Heero his a smirk at the look of abject horror crossing Wufei's face. Obviously he had encountered one of the merry thieves of Krynn. "That explains much, Did you find out his true name?" was all Wufei would say on the subject. "I will return to the library. When do you plan on leaving?" "For the most, we listen to Tanis. Duo insists on fighting in this war. In a way, I guess I can't blame him. The war with OZ was orders. This is personal." "How so?" "Duo's father is a high ranking elven noble. These dragonarmies want to wipe the elves into oblivion. By the way, his name is Shinigami Padruig, since you asked." Wufei nodded. "So we all remain." Heero, having used up his word quota for the next month or so, just nodded. "Wait, Shinigami? What is an elf doing with a Japanese name?" He shook his head impatiently. "Anyway, now I know the truth of these rumours, I will warn you of a curious figure I have observed in the city. Heavily clothed, and hidden. They seem suspicious." To Wufei's amazement, Heero looked terrified. Well, terrified for Heero. "Clothing that looks like it could be hiding wings?" Wufei frowned. "You've seen them," "Yes, but not here. Back to the north. They look like a man mixed with a lizard." Wufei was shocked. "What are those things?" "I'm not sure. Raistlin said they aren't natural. All the things you read about in Duo's fantasy novels, they're real. Dragons, Unicorns, Centaurs... it's all real. I've seen it for myself." Wufei had no answer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Trowa looked deep in thought. Duo sighed heavily. They were being marched further away from the inn. It was a deserted part of town, and strangely run down. When Alhana acted haughty about Tanis' heritage, Duo spoke confidently. "I am Shinigami Padruig, the son of Lynette Lockpicker, and Quivalath Padruig." He made no apologies for his mixed blood. Trowa hid a smile, as Wufei joined them. At Flint's comment about honour, Duo grinned. "Make it a threesome," he stated, gesturing towards Wufei, "Wu-Chan would fit into that category too." Wufei scowled, then sighed. "Maxwell, give it up." Tanis raised an eyebrow. Maxwell? So he must be the other friend that Heero had mentioned. Oh, I see. Justice freak was the nicest thing Duo said about him.  
  
Duo stifled a yawn. Man, this library is so boring. Although Wu seems to like it. That Derek is a prize asshole. I wonder where Tas got those glasses... Dragon Orbs? Told the truth indeed. I remember Heero telling me about what he said to Flint. Then again, Tas doesn't lie very often, just for special occasions. He smiled. That kender, I really like Raistlin's threat. Much better then Heero's 'omae o korosu'. He froze. Oh shit... that sound... The dragons are here...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Duo, Trowa and Wufei looked at each other. "Meet at the inn. You found it okay before, hey Wu?" "Yes. So we return to the inn?" they exchanged looks, then broke into a run.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Duo stopped hurriedly, as he saw Flint and Tas. He froze, then ran for the inn desperately. Heero and Caramon. I have to get Heero and Caramon. They can free Tas. Heero and Caramon. He got to the inn just as the dragons swooped down. NO! Heero!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Heero bit his lip. Hurry Duo. I can't leave without you. He kept watching, listening with half an ear, as Raistlin prepared a poison. Tanis burst in. Heero felt the world was spinning, as he heard the dragon attack. The roof was caving in, the inn collapsing. Tanis threw Laurana towards Elistan, in front of the inn. Heero saw Duo's shocked face, slowly sinking to his knees, near the cleric, as the world fell down around him. As his world went black, he heard two things in particular. Raistlin shrieking strange words. And Duo's voice, screaming in agonised rage. "Heero! NO!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Hmm, I think that's as good a place as any to finish.  
  
OK, quick recap.  
  
Quatre and Heero: in the now collapsed Red Dragon Inn. Duo, Trowa and Wufei: outside the inn. Relena, Hilde, etc: at home, being good little girls. Therefore, irrelevant. Sally, Une, Noin, Dorothy, Catherine: on their way to Krynn.  
  
Oops. I hadn't expected them to come. This story is out of control. I wanted some more time with just the boys, but Sally and Co insisted on pushing their way into the story, regardless of what I wanted.  
  
Yes, I will bring Nemesis back. I haven't finished with Duo's family. We will see his daddy again too. Nemesis isn't a SI. To begin with, I wouldn't be dumb enough to be Duo's sister. ^_^  
  
Icewall and the Silvanesti nightmare are next, and I want more than just the G-boys in the dream... who to add... the possibilities are endless...  
  
Kend.  
  
  
  
  
  
----------------------- [i] Ok, I'm making a very important note here. Recently the MLs were filled with discussions about people makjing the decision to hate Relena based on fanfiction, then liking her in the series. Well, for me, the situation with Hilde is the exact opposite. I saw her in fanfiction, and thought she was fantastic! A great sister figure for Duo. Then I saw her in the series. I loathed her. She was annoying to the extreme. Same goes for Noin for that matter. Another note, the order I saw things in was the first few episodes/Manga, then fanfiction, then the rest of the series. Relena is kind of cool in places, impractical, but not a complete bitch. 


End file.
